


Drarry~ Winds of Change

by RADarlinge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RADarlinge/pseuds/RADarlinge
Summary: Harry Potter is dead. Draco is stunned to hear the words. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. Harry was supposed to win.Draco knows his feelings should have been told long ago, but he couldn’t tell Harry... now it was too late.Or was it?





	1. Harry Potter is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, it’s my first Drarry fic. Hope I do the Drarry relationship justice.
> 
> Comments welcome.

_ No, It can’t be. It can’t… it’s not supposed to happen this way.  _ Draco stood, staring as the giant Hagrid shuffled, head down, carrying the limp body of Harry Potter. His heart pounded in his chest, and all the moisture in his mouth seemed to be trying to escape through his eyes as they filled with tears. He blinked, the burning increasing rather than dissipating,  _ You damn git. You were supposed to kill him, not die… Harry… fuck… I never… Goddamnit… _

_ “ _ Harry Potter is DEAD!” The Dark Lord cried, laughing as he turned in a circle arms stretched wide as the assembled Death Eaters laughed with him. 

Draco stood in the crowd of students, listening as Ginny Weasley screamed and her father restrained her. The sound of her voice echoing through him and roaring in his ears so that he didn’t hear anything else. He knew this was where Harry’s heart had gone, knew he had never had a chance with the emerald-eyed male. A million thoughts and memories flowed through his head, but stopped on one singular moment when it all began. The moment Harry had turned down his offer of friendship that first night at Hogwarts.  _ Gods… was it really seven years ago? Had it been that long that they had been bitter rivals?  _

“Draco!” 

He started, glancing around nervously before he heard his name once more. The tears that had gathered, threatened to spill over as his mother joined the call for him. He shook his head. His mother pleaded, tugging at his heart. _I can’t… Mum… I can’t… it isn’t supposed to be this way._  

QHe took a step backward, shaking his head more violently. Lucius had a look of shock and dismay on his face. His mother, now crying reached out to him but Draco couldn’t move forward. If Harry was gone… then somebody had to kill that bastard. He set his jaw, closing his eyes and turning his back on his parents and the sight of the only one he truly loved. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over at McGonagall, who was smiling at him. One tear slipped over and trailed down his cheek. 

He heard commotion behind him and a scream and a death curse and whirled to see his father falling to the ground. His mother… his eyes scanned the crowd, but there was no sight of her. His eyes went back to where his father lay, motionless on the stone of the courtyard. Draco tried to feel something, anything about the sight, but he couldn’t as his eyes travelled to the limp form clutched in Hagrid’s arms. Only then, when his eyes fell on the messy hair, the pale face and slightly askew glasses did his heart clench painfully.  _ Harry… _

He could hear Neville speaking, each word piercing his heart like daggers. He gripped his wand, nodding slightly.  _ No, Harry, I won’t let your death be in vain. _

Movement to his right drew his attention as Harry rolled out of Hagrid’s arms and landed awkwardly on his feet. The roar of rage that escaped Voldemort was drowned by the many apparating Death Eaters and the sound of hexes as the battle was engaged once more. Draco stood transfixed, watching as Harry escaped the curses that came his way.

Turning, Draco ran into the castle, skidding to a halt just behind Hermoine and Ron, knowing Harry wouldn’t go much further than them. He heard him tell them to kill the snake. He heard the plans and followed, not close enough for them to notice, but close enough to be there to help. For once, he didn’t hesitate. For once, he knew with all his heart that this was the right thing to do and in that moment hated his father for forcing him to become what he had. 

The battle raged around them, falling bits of stone cascaded around him, but Draco pressed on, dodging hexes and flinging his own curses at the Death Eaters. They seemed to be determined to kill him, and Draco honestly believed he should probably die for what he had done.  _ Not until it’s over…  _ Harry had to be victorious. The Dark Lord must be defeated. Only then… would Draco begin atoning for his sins. If death was the judgement… well… he would meet it with his head held high. 

Another hex flew past his face and he turned the corner, stopping abruptly when Harry backed into him. He looked at Draco, but when Draco only steadied him, then flung a curse at the Death Eater before another hex could come at Harry, the dark haired male nodded at him in thanks and took off up the stairs once more.

Draco raced to catch him up, adeptly casting hex after hex as the two fought side by side. Draco could hear Harry’s breath, harsh and ragged and wished he could take the fatigue from him. But there was no time, no quiet moment for Draco to cast anything other than the damaging fighting spells. No time… there was never going to be the time to tell him... 

Draco looked over at Harry as they leaned panting on two pillars for a moment. “Potter…”

Harry swallowed, bending over to place his hands on his knees. “Yeah, Malfoy.”

Draco’s mouth went dry, but it was now or never. “Sorry for being an arse all these years.”

Harry looked up at him, frowning slightly before grinning and bringing a hand up to wipe his face. “Same.”

Draco’s heart soared, so he continued. “Listen… when this is all over…”

But then the moment was gone and they were fighting again. 

Somehow, they got separated. One minute Draco had been fighting a werewolf, and the next he was all alone. He spun in a circle, looking for any indication of where Harry was, but there was nothing. Only flying curses and people he could barely recognize as they raced past.

His heart clenched. Where was Harry? He had to find him. To keep him safe.  He raced along the corridors, fighting when he had to but his entire concentration was bent on finding Harry again.  _ I’ve gotta have his back. I have to keep him alive. _

  
He was so focused on it, he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. He turned the corner and the world went technicolor. A kaleidoscope of rainbow exploded before his eyes, swirling in an instant before collapsing in on itself. Black descended, sucking Draco away inside it. His last thought was of the Chosen One and his own failure before there was silence


	2. Aftermath and Agony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Draco after the final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome.

Harry stepped into the doorway of the great hall, the survivors milling around the litters that held the bodies of the dead. So many were gone. People who had been family and friends, lay still and forever silent. His throat closed as he watched the Weasley family grieving over the body of Fred and he turned away to where Luna sat holding a shaking Neville’s hand. 

Neville and Harry exchanged a long look before nodding silently at one another. Harry turned, his heart beating rapidly. I can’t do this right now. I just…. can’t. He left the great hall, head down, passing others who were tickling in from all over the castle. He wandered, his eyes catching sight of even more bodies, Death Eater and others and wondered how long it would take to recover all so had died here. He didn’t relish the task. He just wanted to find a quiet place and shriek his grief to the sky. 

His feet moved faster, until he was running through the halls, tears falling down his cheeks as he headed deeper into the castle. Finally, he ran out of room, and stood, his previous footsteps still echoing in the vacant hallways. His breathing was harsh and ragged as sobs and gasps were wrenched from his throat. Flashes of faces paraded before his eyes, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius… so many of those people who had been closest to him were gone.

After what seemed like an age, his breathing steadied and whole body shivers released their hold and he took a shuddering breath. “Now what?” He asked, his voice hollow and filled with despair. He wiped his face, and began to turn when he saw something that made him frown. WIthin a pile of stone, something pale flashed. Blonde hair moved on a phantom breeze. Harry knew the color well from staring at it often enough. He swallowed and took a step forward, squinting through the haze of dust that still hung in the air. Another flash of pale drew his attention to a hand that protruded from under the rubble. A narrow, long fingered hand. The fingers twitched, which is what had caught his attention. 

“Shit!” He exclaimed. Whoever was under that pile of stone was still alive, barely maybe. Harry rushed over, flinging rock off the pile, slowly uncovering a black clad arm and legs. Harry didn’t want to believe what he was seeing. Not another one. Not another person he cared about. Fuck, Draco… We spent so much time hating each other… Don’t be dead… Draco… Please don’t be dead… He kept working, moving stones and bits of wood from off the still and silent form of the Slytherin. 

At some point, he started talking to him. “Malfoy, you’d better be alive.” 

“I want to know what you wanted to say, you insufferable git.”

“Don’t you be dead… I can’t handle another one, Malfoy. You hear me? Draco? Answer me, damn it.”

Finally, he got to the large stones that had fallen in such a way as to create a tent over Draco’s skull, protecting it from fatal crushing. Harry stared at the structure with the realization that it had been fate that Draco’s head hadn’t been obliterated. Slowly and with great care, he pulled Draco out. Leaning over, he placed his ear to the Slytherin’s chest. The heart beat was slow, but steady, the steady whoosh of air entered and exited his lungs. Harry bit back the cry of relief. So much worse could be happening inside Draco. He looked around, knowing how far he was from the great hall. 

He looked back at Draco, and then made his decision. He wouldn’t regret it, no matter what. Even if Draco still hated him, he would know he had saved someone who he wished he could start over with. Maybe not in those first three years of school when they couldn’t have understood the emotions within them, but… Harry closed his eyes, then looked at the dirty, blood-streaked face laying before him. I figured it out before fourth year began, when I couldn’t get your smirking face outta my head. 

“Ok, Malfoy, I’ve gotta move you. I’m sorry if it hurts… so sorry. I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t want you to die either… so here we go.” Harry said to the unconscious male. He slid his arms under the slightly taller boy, but was surprised at the lightness as he lifted Draco’s body from the ground. “Fuck, Draco, don’t you eat?” He said, as he began walking toward the great hall. 

It seemed to take forever, but Draco never uttered a sound, his head cradled against Harry’s shoulder. His body was utterly limp, but Harry was thankful that Draco couldn’t feel the pain this would surely be causing him. He had taken note of how one of Draco’s legs crunched as they moved. And the arm that had not been visible had been reduced to a bloody mess. He prayed Madam Pomfrey would be able to fix it. Prayed with all his being. I deserve this one favor! Damn it, everything else has been screwed up or taken from me… Give me this one thing! Please…

Stumbling slightly as he crossed the threshold, Harry carried Draco into the great hall. Walking through the shocked crowd, he kept his eyes on Madame Pomfrey, who was still tending the wounded. People stared, but Harry kept walking, his precious cargo cradled in his arms. Professor McGonagall appeared before him, “Oh heavens, Harry, bring Mr. Malfoy over here.” She said in her no nonsense tone. 

Turning she bustled away, clearing the way for Harry to follow. She wasn’t silent though, “Turned his back on them all. Even his parents. Knew he would do the right thing in the end. Brave boy, brave, brave boy.” 

Murmurs and rumbles passed around him, but Harry didn’t say anything. He knew that Draco had helped him, fought beside him, defended him. He only hoped that the professor’s words would penetrate everyone here. Draco deserved the second chance, if he got it. 

THey reached an empty bed, and McGonagall stepped out of the way. “Here, Mr. Potter. You need to put him down. There now.” Her eyes met his and he realized he was crying. Quietly, but the tears streamed down his cheeks. 

He looked pleadingly into her face, “Please…” he whispered, “Don’t let him die.”

She reached out, taking his now empty hand and squeezing it. “I’ll do my best, Mr. Potter. Go on, shoo. You need to eat and drink something. Find your friends, they are worried about you.” 

Harry looked from her face to the bloody, still face of Draco. “But…”

She cut him off, “You can’t do anything here. Not right now. I’ll come find you...after you’ve eaten and cleaned up. Not before.” 

He stood for a moment longer, then turned away. “Don’t let him die, Professor. We have unfinished business.” 

He thought he heart her soft snort and mutter as he walked away. “About bloody time.”

He was then distracted by Hermoine, Ginny and Ron as they enveloped him in hugs, before leading him away


	3. The company of friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Ron, Hermoine and Ginny try to keep sane in the immediate aftermath. Harry worries about Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

Come on, Harry, eat just a little bit. You’ll feel better once you start.” Hermoine wheedled, pushing a bowl of stew toward him. 

“Yeah, man, she’s right.” Ron said, heaving a sigh and picking at a piece of bread. 

The friends had pulled him into one of the classrooms that had been hastily changed into a dining room. Many of those who survived, lingered in here, either staring blankly into mugs or talking or crying softly with friends. Harry stared into the bowl, his stomach in knots. McGonagall’s words echoing in his head. As much as the thought of food made him want to vomit, he picked up the spoon. Few bites… for Draco… So I can get back to Draco. 

The knots eased after the first few bites, just as Hermoine had said and he found he was ravenously hungry. He finished the first bowl and a second, finally slowing down on the third as his friends gathered around him. They didn’t talk to him, but kept up a quiet stream of chatter that was soothing. They deliberately didn’t talk about what had just happened, just reminisced abut previous years and memories that they had. It reminded Harry of dining during school. The commonplace chatter that filled the room while the students ate and drank breakfast, lunch and dinner in the school. 

Harry sighed deeply, it was never going to be the same. The castle was in shambles, and he honestly didn’t know how much of the faculty and student body was left. I had the feeling it had been halved in number or worse. His eyes burned and he pushed the bowl away. Ginny reached over and picked it up, “Now we need to go down to the locker rooms to get cleaned up.” She said, her voice hollow.

Harry nodded, not quite meeting her eyes. She disappeared for a moment and then was back. The four of them making their way out of the castle and through the wreck of the courtyard. Nowhere on the grounds had been spared. The quidditch pitch had burned to the ground, but the locker rooms on one side had survived.

Harry guessed that not too many people had thought of this as a place to come get cleaned from the soot, grime and blood. It was out of the way, for which he was grateful. He didn’t want to face more people right now. He didn’t really want to be here with his friends. His mind was constantly going to the too still face and blood matted hair of Draco. 

“Come on,” Ron said, tugging at his sleeve as Hermoine and Ginny headed for the girls side. 

Harry followed, entering the familiar room and sighing at the clean, mundane look of it. It looked like any other day. He could imagine it was game day, and he was just here after a long and rigorous game or practice. He stripped off his clothing, looking down at the torn, blood-smeared, dirty clothing with disgust. He never wanted to see it again. “Incendio.” He said pointing his wand at the pile. It ignited and he watched it burn with satisfaction. He knew he had several spare sets in his locker, so having the clothing disintegrate into a pile of ash soothed him a bit. 

Ron was standing under the spray of water, his face uplifted as if the water could erase the memories of what had happened. Harry joined him, turning the water quite hot. He let the water scorch him, the burning sensation not quite penetrating the cold place deep within him. It did however remind him that he was alive, so Harry took that as a good thing. He scrubbed himself raw, washing and rinsing several times until he was certain there was not a speck of dirt left on him. Not one atom of the creature who had turned their lives upside down, who had destroyed the world as he knew it, who had murdered his family and friends. He didn’t want to have one single cell of that thing left on him. 

He finally turned off the water, stumbling out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. Ron sat with his head in his hands. “Oy, Ron? You alright?” He asked softly, coming to sit next to his best friend.

Ron looked over at him, his eyes red-rimmed. “No. Don’t know that I ever will be, mate.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah…” 

Ron took a deep breath, “Listen… we’re alone. Nobody can hear us.” 

Harry looked around, “Yeah, looks that way.” He looked back at Ron. 

“You want to tell me anything?” Ron said, his face still, but his eyes pleading with Harry. “I… I need to know…”

Harry knew instantly what Ron was talking about. He looked away, his gaze falling to the floor. “What do you want to know? That… That I’m gay?” He turned his head away further, expecting Ron to start shouting. “Or that… Or that…”

Ron snorted, “Harry, I’ve known you were gay for years. Since...hmmm fourth year, I guess… when you couldn’t make up your mind who to take to the Yule Ball. No… Draco? Mate, really? He’s a git.”

Harry had turned to look at his friend, “You knew? And you didn’t stop me from dating Ginny?” 

Ron shrugged, grinning. “You need to talk to her. She’s got a secret too.”

Harry pursed his lips, grunting, but Ron wasn’t about to give it up yet. “Draco? You’re insane. The guy hates you… he…”

“No, he doesn’t.” Harry said softly, Ron stopped mid-sentence. “He caught me up, in the middle of the battle. He fought with me, Ron. Side-by-side. Then… he… at one point…” He closed his eyes, the scene coming back so clearly, Harry was certain he could reach out and touch the pale cheek. He had seen the emotion swimming in those silver eyes as Draco spoke. “He apologized for being an arse.”

Ron sat open-mouthed for a good minute before he snapped it shut. He gave a grunt of his own. “I saw him turn away from his parents and Voldemort. I could see his face. He was hurting, but determined. I… I thought it was just that he had decided to do the right thing. Shockingly enough… but… After you telling me this… I think he did the right thing, even thinking you were dead. It was killing him.” 

Ron got up, walking over to his locker while Harry absorbed this. He finally got up and went to his own locker. “Thanks Ron. I don’t think I could have handled it if you hated me after what I told you.”

Ron shrugged, “Harry, you’re my best friend. I’ve been jealous and a git before, but,” He turned to look at Harry with a ghost of a grin. “What kind of best friend would I be if I couldn’t accept you?” He paused for a moment, then continued, “Or your choice in crushes.” He turned back to his locker to continue getting dressed. 

Harry smiled sadly, but his heart was relieved. Ron and he had been through so much. He was truly grateful that Ron was deciding to be supportive of him. He busied himself getting dressed, his thoughts turning to Ginny. A secret? He wondered as he ran a comb through his hair.


	4. Breakups and St Mungos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Ginny have words before Draco is taken to St Mungos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

The friends reunited outside the locker rooms, and suddenly Harry was extremely anxious to get back up to the castle. He’d eaten, he’d cleaned up, and now, he wanted to go back to see if Draco was awake or alive… He shoved the thought away and looked at his friends. “I’m going back.” He said.

“I figured you’d want to, I don’t want to go back just yet.” Ron said, reaching out to take Hermoine’s hand. She made a noise of concern, but Ginny piped up.

“Come on, Harry. I’ll walk back with you.” She said, taking his hand and dragging him away from Ron and Hermoine. “Don’t stay away took long, Mum and Dad will worry.” 

Ron nodded, “I know, Gin. We’ll be right behind you guys. In a few minutes. I just want to not see it all for a few more minutes.”

Hermoine stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his torso and Ginny and Harry began the walk back. 

“So…” Ginny said after a few minutes silence, her hand in his. “Draco, huh?”

Harry stopped walking. Ginny continues another pace then stopped. She turned to him, “I’m not mad. I should probably tell you…” She paused biting her lip. “Harry, we would have ended soon anyway. I… You’re my best friend, but I just don’t love you that way.”

He stared at her, their hands still joined. He looked at them, then sighed, squeezing her hand. “Yeah, one of us would have ended it. Even if I had had to keep my feelings a secret… I wasn’t using you though, not deliberately.” 

She giggled softly, “I know. I was though… I’ve known for years who I liked. I just thought I had to find a boy that I could be happy with. Because I’m the only girl in the family. I could have been happy with you, I think… But, after all this… I don’t want to hide my feelings. Life is too damned short not to live the way you want, with who you want.”

Harry grunted, then started waking again. “So, who for you?” 

Ginny snickered, “Luna.” 

Harry stopped again, “Really? I thought she and Neville…”

Ginny shook her head, “They are best friends, but no… Luna and I have been writing each other for two years. She understood the reasons I had, and was content to let me live my life. She’s like that, you now?” 

“Yeah, she’s a good one, Gin. I’m happy for you.” Harry squeezed her hand again and felt her do the same. 

“Harry, what are you gonna do? I mean he hates you.” Ginny said, her voice filled with concern. 

Harry looked over at her, meeting her eyes. “No, he doesn’t. He told me he was sorry for treating me badly. We didn’t get much time to get into details… there was a battle and all but he fought beside me for a while. Then I lost him… and I don’t know what happened after that.” 

Ginny squeezed his hand again. “I’m sure Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey will sort him out.” 

“I hope so, Ginny… he deserves to have his second chance at life.” 

 

They reached the courtyard and saw that the Ministry and support staff had arrived while they were away. So many witches and wizards bustled around, some clearly counting and identifying the dead Death Eaters, while others were carrying the wounded out on litters and apparating with them, away from the school. 

Harry released Ginny’s hand when he saw this. He looked back at her but she just smiled. “Go Harry, he’s going to need you.” 

Harry smiled back at her. “I do love you, Gin.”

“I know, I love you too. Now shoo. I’ve got to find Luna.” She ran off in a different direction, leaving Harry to sprint to the front doors and through, racing toward the great hall, his eyes scanning each litter as he passed them. None held the platinum blonde he was searching for. 

He skidded to a halt in the doorway, looking through the doors to where he had left Draco, but the bed was empty. His heart began pounding as he scanned the room for Professor McGonagall. Spotting her talking to Minister Shacklebolt, he ran toward them. She saw the commotion and turned as Harry pounded up. “Where is he? You promised to get me?” He accused her.

Shacklebolt placed a hand on his shoulder. “He is a known Death Eater, Harry.”

Professor McGonagall beat him to it. “Kingsley, he is no such thing, no matter the mark on his arm. You saw it as well as I. He turned his back on them. In the presence of Voldemort. He turned his back.” 

Harry nodded, adding. “He fought with me, helped me until we got separated. Where’d you take him?” Anger was making him shake. 

The Minister sighed, “He isn’t awake. He’s been taken to St. Mungos.”

Harry looked at Professor MCGonagall, his face crumpling and pleading. “I promised, Kingsley.” She said as she took Harry’s hand. “If you want to talk to Harry, you will find him at Mr. Malfoy’s bedside.” With that, she apparated with Harry in tow.

The hospital was buzzing with activity, but the Professor was her usual efficient and stern self, inquiring and getting the location of Draco within the hospital. She bullied her way past the guards that surrounded the critical ward and led Harry down the dimly lit isle to the furthest bed from the door. 

Harry was silent, following her as he took in the scope of the devastation. So many people were laying in beds. As they had walked through the hospital he had seen hundreds of people laying in beds, stacked out in the hallways, filling the rooms. The attack on Hogwarts had not been the only placed the Death Eaters had attacked. It was perhaps the hardest hit, but that’s where Harry had been and Voldemort had wanted him eradicated. That hadn’t stopped him from sending others to begin the killing outside the halls of the school. 

As they came to the foot of Draco’s bed, Harry saw that Draco was laying tucked in like a child. His hair was clean, the blood had been washed away, but Harry could see that his leg was still splinted and arm was wrapped in this swathes of bandage. 

“Why isn’t he healed?” Harry said, defensively as he moved around to the side of Draco’s bed.

Professor McGonagall looked down at the still figure. “He had quite a bit of internal injuries. Those most likely to kill him were dealt with first. The others will have to wait, Potter.” 

Harry glared at her. “Doesn’t that mean his arm won’t heal properly?” 

McGonagall looked at him levelly. “There will be many who live scarred after this, Potter. Other life threatening injuries of other people took precedence to the perfection of your crush.” 

Harry flushed, but he said nothing. He just sat in the chair that had been placed next to the bed. “Hasn’t he suffered enough? I’m pretty sure he was coerced into getting that mark and his father was a piece of work. My Uncle Vernon, with silk suits and money. Haven’t we suffered enough?”

Professor McGonagall made a noise and Harry looked up at her. “I’m sorry I didn’t know your Uncle and Aunt were actually torturing you.” She blinked, then looked at Draco. “I’ll bring Poppy back, and we will tend to Mr. Malfoy’s arm as soon as I can. He will bear scars, Mr. Potter. But I’ll see that arm is usable.” 

Harry nodded, a tear slipping out to trail down his cheek. “Thanks, Professor.”

And then she was gone.


	5. Pleas and Professions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begs Draco to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

The ward was silent as Harry sat next to Draco. All the occupants of the beds that lined the walls held the most critically injured. He didn’t doubt that some of them would still die. Looking at Draco, his gaze moving along the length of his body, Harry wondered what his injuries had been and what injuries were still left. 

Draco was breathing, but his face was still so still. Only a slight movement under his lids signified there was anything going on inside his brain. Harry scooted closer to the bed. “Oy, Malfoy.” He said softly, reaching out to brush the blonde hair off of the male’s forehead. “Your hair’s a mess. Better wake up so you can fix it.” 

The movement under the eyelids increased slightly and Harry started. “Can you hear me? Draco? It’s Harry… Harry Potter. Wake up, you damn git.”

The eye movement stopped for a moment then began again. Taking the small hope it was, Harry pulled his chair even closer, leaning forward so he could rest his cheek on the pillow next to Draco’s face. “Come on, wake up. You wanted to tell me something. Well, it’s later… it’s over. What did you want to tell me? Come on. You’re just being mean… same old Malfoy.”

He continued to speak, watching the movements of Draco’s eyes under the closed lids. He memorized the way the platinum lashes rested against his pale cheeks. The smoothness of his skin, and couldn’t help but to touch it. He caressed Draco’s cheek, continuously talking to him. He talked until he was hoarse, and looked around to see several hours had passed. He heaved a sigh, looking back to Draco and starting up another story, a memory of one of their fights. He heard the doors open and close, and footsteps approaching but he didn’t stop talking until the story was over.

A nurse stood a few feet away, her eyes wide as she looked at him. “Yes?” Harry said, sitting up and stretching his stiff back and neck.

“You’re Harry Potter.” Harry decided he never wanted to hear that phrase again, but swallowed down the annoyance. 

“Yeah, why are you here?” He asked, his gaze returning to Draco’s face.

“Oh, well I need to check on Mr. Malfoy.” She said, coming forward. 

Harry pushed his chair back to give the woman access, “I need to use the loo and get something to eat and drink. D’ya think I could get a blanket and pillow?”

The nurse paused in her examination. “I’ll have a tray, blanket and pillow here when you return.”

Harry shook his head. “Don’t leave him until I get back please. And tell him I’m coming back. I’ve been talking to him, y’see, and he can hear us.”

The nurse looked a bit startled, but Harry was hoping his celebrity status would aid Draco in this. She nodded, “Alright, Mr. Potter. I’ll be here when you get back.”

Harry had never been so quick to find a bathroom and was back within a few moments of leaving. As he approached the bed, he saw the nurse lean over and say calmly, “See, I told you he’d come back. He’s here, aren’t you Mr. Potter?” She was holding Draco’s good arm down, the fingers were straining and Harry rushed back to his chair. 

“Oy, Malfoy. Relax, you damn git, I had to pee.” At the sound of his voice, Draco relaxed and went utterly still again.

The nurse looked over the bed at him. “He was having a nightmare or something. The moment you left, he called out for you then started thrashing.”

Harry reached out to touch the pale cheek. “I’m sorry, Draco. I won’t leave you again.” 

The movement under the eyelids stopped then started again. Harry glanced up at the nurse. “Could you get the things I requested?”

The nurse stepped back, staring at the pair with a curious look on her face. “Sure, Mr. Potter. I’ll have them here in a jiffy.”

Harry knew the moment she left that the gossip mill was about to get a juicy tidbit, but he didn’t care. All he cared about was Draco, and him coming out of this… whatever it was.

The nurse returned, with a friend. They both carried what Harry requested, the pillow, blanket and the tray. Harry couldn’t help but snort. He turned to look at them. “Yeah, I am Harry Potter. And yeah, I love this stupid git who tried to get himself killed. Happy?” He turned back to Draco and ignore them as they made apologetic noises, put the things down and disappeared out of the room. 

“Can you believe it, Draco? I wonder how long before we make the front page? Five minutes?” He said as he turned to the tray and poured himself a cup of tea. He piked up one of the sandwiches. “What kind of sandwich do you like, Drac? I’m particularly fond of chicken, but not the muggle lunch meat kind. I like the kind the house elves make. Big chunks of chicken and mayonnaise…” He ate and chatted about random things, his own likes and dislikes and asking Draco questions but not expecting an answer. 

He kept talking, hours passed his throat was tight with over use, his eyelids heavy but he kept talking. Until he just couldn’t any more. “Draco… Come on… please wake up… I need to sleep, but I don’t want to leave you alone.” He said, the fatigue making his words slur a bit. 

Harry stared at him for a long while, then got as close to the bed as possible. “I wanted you to be awake the first time I kissed you… Drac? Wake the fuck up…” His gaze roamed the quiet face. “I wonder if you’d punch me… or kiss back…” He snorted, “Probably punch my lights out… but I’ll tell you a secret, Draco Malfoy. It would be worth it.” He leaned close and brushed his lips against the Slytherin’s. They were warm, a bit chapped, but warm and soft. Harry wanted so much for them to be responsive, but they didn’t move. 

Harry pulled back and lay his head back down on the pillow. “I gotta sleep, Drac. I got to… I’m not leaving… I’m right here…” He placed one hand in the center of Draco’s chest, feeling the slow beat of the heart beneath his palm. “Damn Drac… you really need to eat more…” He muttered as he drifted off to sleep.


	6. Whispers in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Draco find his way back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

Draco floated in darkness, sometimes pain would enter and he would flee from it. He didn’t know where he was, only that to wake would mean excruciating pain. He instinctively stayed as far away from consciousness. 

He didn’t know how long he had been in the dark, hearing but not hearing the voices that flowed around him. They seemed so far away, and most seemed unfamiliar. He didn’t want to wake to a world where he had failed, where Harry Potter was dead. He mourned the loss of his chances, hiding in that darkness far longer than he should have, drifting further and further away from the lights and sounds. 

Finally he was so deep within his mind, he heard nothing, saw nothing, felt nothing. It was a unique feeling to have this all encompassing nothingness press all around him. He wondered when death would come for him. He deserved it… He had let his father rule him. Let his father abuse him and force him to get that damned mark. Forced him to hate, or act to hate. To spy, to lie and cheat. He curled in on himself, the cold blanket of self hatred wrapping tightly around him. 

Oy, Malfoy. 

The words drifted to him from very far away. He knew that voice. Had dreamed about it since third year. 

Your hairs a mess. Better wake up and fix it.

Harry? As if to confirm the question, Harry answered. He was so far away. And his voice had an echoy quality to it. Draco turned around looking for the light, but there was only black. He cried out, but couldn’t even hear his own voice.

Before he could panic, Harry’s voice came again, steady and calm. Soothing. Draco sat for a long while just listening to it. Harry seemed worried. He seemed to care. Draco could hardly believe it, but he wanted to get back to the light. To find out if he was dreaming or if Harry was actually there, really talking to him. 

He began to move in the direction of where he thought the voice was coming from but after a few minutes realized that it was getting harder to hear Harry’’s voice. He stopped, panic briefly gripping him, as he slowly turned and tried again. Always listening to the strength of the voice, following it like a lifeline. 

Then it stopped, and silence descended once again. Harry? Harry? Don’t stop talking Harry! I’m trying to get to you, you muggle loving prat. HARRY!

He was in a full blown fit when he heard the voice once again.

Oy, Malfoy. Relax, you damn git. I had to pee.

Draco relaxed, the sound of that voice making him long for the owner of it. He began moving again, coming closer to it, but oh the progress was slow. How far had he gone?

He stopped dead when he heard Harry’s voice again, but he wasn’t talking to Draco. 

Yeah, I am Harry Potter. And yeah, I love this stupid git who tried to get himself killed. Happy?

Draco stopped dead as the words wrapped around him and flowed through him. Harry loved him? Draco let that feeling move through him. Warmth flowed into him, the cold retreating as he tried to get to that voice. Harry needed to know he felt the same way. Draco wanted to tell him. Wanted to… he paused in his movement, the light still only a pinprick in the blackness. What if this was a dream? His own longing manifesting as a way to bring him back to a world empty of Harry. 

He stopped where he was, afraid to go forward, but also not retreating as he listened. Harry’s voice kept up a steady stream for so long Draco soon was positive that he had invented the voice. Until, he heard something that had him questioning himself again. 

 

Draco… Come on… please wake up… I need to sleep, but I don’t want to leave you alone.

Harry even sounded exhausted and suddenly Draco was moving again. Even if this was a dream, he couldn’t chance it. He rushed as fast as he could for that small source of light that was awareness. Even if this was nothing more than his dreams, he couldn’t chance the fact that he was making Harry Potter worry. To lose sleep because of him. 

He stopped again when a sensation crashed over him. He lifted his invisible hand to his lips. The words that accompanied it were so much Harry, Draco gave up thinking it was a dream. He had felt Harry’s lips on his own, felt them. He raced forward again, yelling at Harry. “I’m coming… I swear it… I’m coming back to you.”

Silence followed, but the warmth in Draco’s chest only increased. He knew Harry had his hand on him. He could feel the small source of pressure as the light grew brighter and brighter.

Suddenly, every nerve in his body turned itself back on and he stopped at the edge of the light. Pain like he had only felt under the cruciatus curse flowed over, around and through him. He whimpered, stopping at the threshold, gasping. So. Much. Pain.

His vision blurred, and his breathing became ragged. He started to pull back, to retreat to the safety of the darkness. So much pain. But then, he heard Harry.

“Draco? Yes! Draco… come on, wake up for me. That’s right, come on.”

Draco took gasping breaths, and forced himself forward and through the door of light. He groaned, coughing slightly, and then moaned as the pain filled his senses. He couldn’t do this… who had he been kidding. 

“Draco?” Harry’s voice was very near, and Draco stilled as he felt a soft touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes to blurred light, and closed them again, groaning. “That’s right, Draco… come on… open your eyes. Draco, don’t be a prat, open your eyes. Look at me.”

Draco opened his eyes again, blinking rapidly as his eyes protested at the light and tried to focus. Suddenly, shadow moved to cover the worst of the light and Draco’s eyes focused, on a pair of emerald-green eyes. And he began to cry.


	7. Discussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry talk before they sleep.

Harry felt the change in the male before he opened his eyes. He heard the shift in breath, the increase of heartbeat, the small twitches in the muscles along Draco’s body. He opened his eyes, sitting up slowly as he lifted a hand to wipe the sleep from his face. 

“Draco?” He paused as one hand twitched, “Yes! Draco… come on, wake up for me. That’s right, come on.” He cheered each little movement and twitch, his heart racing as he watch Draco slowly come back into consciousness. 

The Slytherin coughed, his breathing a bit erratic before he started moaning in pain. Harry saw a flash of silver eyes before Draco clamped his eyes shut again and Harry leaned over to encourage him to open his eyes. 

Draco’s eyes opened and closed rapidly for a few seconds before the pupils constricted then widened to focus on his face. Harry smiled down at him, and then Draco began to cry.

“No, no, no, no, shhh, now, Draco… It’s alright. Are you hurting? I’ll get a nurse.” Harry said, moving instantly away from the bedside where Draco was quietly crying. “Nurse! NURSE!” Harry shouted before rushing back to the bedside and sitting on the edge. He was trying to figure out how to pick Draco up and hold him without hurting him when the nurse arrived. 

She took one look and pulled a bottle from her pocket and stepped to Draco’s side. “There now, that’s a good lad. Come on, drink a little of this, it will make the pain stop. There…” he help the unstoppered bottle to Draco’s lips and held his head to help him drink. When he had taken a few small sips she took the bottle back. “There, you should stop hurting in a minute.” She glanced at Harry, “You’re still here?”

Harry nodded, his chin coming up stubbornly. The nurse only looked to Draco and back. “Get some broth into him, and water, if you can. And let him sleep when he needs to. I won’t hesitate to have you thrown out if he doesn’t rest.” 

Harry stiffened. “He’ll rest and eat.”

The nurse nodded, then left the room. Within seconds a house elf had appeared with a tray of steaming broth and a pitcher of water. He snapped his fingers and Harry’s teapot was refilled and his plate of sandwiches had been replaced with another. This time chicken. Harry gave the elf a grin and nod in thanks. 

“Polly heard Harry Potter talking. Harry Potter deserves chicken sandwiches. Harry Potter is a good friend and a great wizard.” The house elf said before disappearing again.

Harry looked back at Draco who was watching him. He sighed and sat down in the chair. “Hey, Malfoy.”

Draco licked his lips and Harry was up in an instant pouring a glass of water and sitting on the edge of the bed. He held the glass to Draco’s lips, “Sorry, drink some of this and then I’ll get your soup.” 

Draco frowned and tried to shake his head. 

“Come on, you need it, and I’ll get kicked out if you don’t drink some of it.” Harry replied as those silver eyes looked up from sunken sockets. Draco looked away, and Harry’s face fell. “Oh… Well… alright. If you don’t want me here.”

Draco’s eyes were back on his face in a second. “Stay.” He whispered.

Harry inhaled, then sat. “Okay.”

They sat in silence for a while before Draco tried to speak again. “Dark Lord…”

“Dead.”

Draco closed his eyes, a tear slipping out and sliding back into his hair. Harry wanted desperately to wipe it away, but hesitated. “Draco…”

Draco opened his eyes and looked over at him. Harry continued. “Thanks.”

Draco frowned, “F’what?” 

Harry couldn’t sit still any longer, he got up and poured a mug of the soup. It was only the liquid, but he figured that’s all Draco’s poor system could handle. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at the Slytherin who now had an ugly scowl on his face. “Look… I know it’s the last thing you want, and you can hate me for it all you want, but you’re gonna drink it.” 

Draco stared at him, “Don’t hate you.” He finally whispered.

Harry smiled and gently lifted his head, placing the mug at Draco’s lips. “Good, because that would have hurt a lot.” 

Draco eyed him as he took careful sips of the warm fluid. After a moment he pushed the mug away with his tongue. “Hurt?” Harry thought he caught a bit of hope in the male’s eyes.

“Yeah… Listen, Malfoy. You can tell me to leave when I’m done, but I gotta tell you something.” Harry said, turning away from the intense silver gaze. “I like you… I have since fourth year… well before, if I’m honest, later part of third, I think. Anyway, I thought you should know why I am here.” 

He heard a soft gasp and then a whimper behind him and turned to see Draco trying to sit up in his bed. “What are you doing, you idiot!” Harry exclaimed as he leaped for Draco, his arm sliding under the Slytherin’s shoulders and supporting him. 

Draco’s good hand was shaky but it came up to clutch at the front of Harry’s shirt, his soft sobs shaking his frail body. Harry sat on the bed, carefully moving Draco over so he could properly hold him as he cried. He pressed his lips against the soft blonde hair, his hand rubbing Draco’s back, noting each vertebrae as it slid down the opening of his gown. “Shhhh, Draco… it’s alright. I’m here…”

Draco gulped and tried to speak, “Don’t hate… you, Harry.” He heaved, “Want… want you.” His tears came heavier and Harry rocked him, shushing and soothing him until he had cried himself out.

When the flood had stopped, Harry tilted Draco’s chin up and looked down into sunken, blood-shot, silver eyes. “Then you had better get well, hmm?” He murmured before gently kissing Draco again. 

This time… this time the lips responded, moving against his as Draco’s fingers curled into his shirt. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds before Draco’s strength failed, but it was enough to have stolen Harry’s breath. 

“Drink some more for me?” He murmured, adjusting them into a better position. 

Draco nodded, though his eyes began to droop. Harry helped him finish the one mug, then set it aside, settling the wizard against his chest. Draco had not released his hold of Harry’s shirt, and Harry smiled down at it. He brushed his lips against the pale forehead and then picked up his wand. WIth a flick of the wrist he elevated the head of the bed slightly so he could sit comfortably and hold Draco as he slept. 

Eventually, Harry kicked off his shoes and leaned his head back and slept himself and that was how Poppy Pomfrey and Minerva McGonagall found them. Draco curled against Harry like a lost child.


	8. Visitors and a Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva returns to keep her promise to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

Harry became aware of soft murmurs near at hand and opened his eyes. Draco hadn’t moved, so Harry only lifted his head and straightened his glasses. 

“Welcome back, Potter.” Professor McGonagall said, quietly. A soft smile tugging at her lips.

“Hi, Professor, Madam Pomfrey.” Harry whispered. He looked down at Draco, then caressed the male’s cheek. “Hey, Draco, wake up a bit. We’ve visitors.” He didn’t care what the two women thought, only Draco mattered. 

Draco stirred, humming and then groaning, his face contorting into a grimace of pain. Madame Pomfrey moved forward, “Mr. Malfoy, here, take a sip of this.” She produced a bottle that looked almost exactly like the one the other nurse had had in her pocket. Harry watched as Draco opened his eyes and focused on her, obediently drinking a few mouthfuls of the liquid. 

Harry relaxed when the creases in Draco’s face smoothed out and he sighed deeply. “Thank you.” Draco said, his voice hoarse and whispered.

Professor McGonagall looked at Harry, “We’re here to see to those other injuries, Potter. Come, you need to let him go for a few minutes.” 

Harry’s arm tightened around Draco, “Will it hurt him?”

Draco made a noise, and Harry looked down at him. “It can’t be worse than what I already feel.” 

Harry caught his chin, “Yes, it can be. I saw the damage.”

Draco paled slightly, but his gaze didn’t waver. “Better get it over with then.”

Harry searched Draco’s determined face, and then nodded. “Alright.” He kissed him lightly then looked at the two women, “I’m not leaving him though. I promised.”

He helped Draco to lie back before he moved out of the way. Professor McGonagall looked sharply at him, but she didn’t argue as Madam Pomfrey moved in to begin examining Draco. 

“Mr. Potter, I suppose you out to know…” McGonagall said as she slipped a folded newspaper out of her pocket, handing it to him.

He grinned up at her. “Evening or morning press?” 

“Evening.” She lifted an eyebrow at him. “You already knew?”

Harry shrugged as he opened the paper to the front. “Had a suspicion.” 

Sure enough, the large banner, “The Hero of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter, is Gay.” The words read, Harry scanned the short article, speculating at his sexuality, and quoting one of the nurses at St. Mungos. “He hasn’t left Mr. Draco Malfoy’s side since he arrived.” Harry frowned as the article continued on to speak about Draco’s association with the Death Eaters, and the speculation that Harry and he had been lovers while at school. 

“Rubbish.” Harry said, folding the paper and handing it back to the Professor. “Don’t let him see it, ok?”

McGonagall glanced over at him, “Probably wise, but you might want to warn him. It’s going to be hard for him.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t let him fall.” 

The professor reached out and hugged his shoulders. “You’re a good lad. I know you won’t. Now, I need to help Poppy, and please, Potter, don’t interfere.”

Harry looked up at her, swallowed and then nodded. 

Harry stood at the end of the bed, his eyes locking on Draco as Madame Pomfrey began unwrapping Draco’s arm. She had already healed the break in his leg and some of the other minor injuries, but had saved the mangled arm for last. Draco was sitting looking at it as layer after layer was removed.

“Draco.” Harry said, stepping forward. “Look at me.”

Draco looked up, meeting his gaze before looking back down. 

“No, Draco, look at me, not at your arm. Just me… That’s right… It’s just you and me.” Harry spoke softly, keeping Draco’s attention as Madame Pomfrey unwrapped the last of the bandages. Harry knew what was under them, he’d seen it. Draco’s arm was nothing but pulp and shards of skin. He only hoped that it was all there. It was Draco’s wand arm, and as much as Draco wanted to look, Harry kept his attention as it was revealed. 

He heard McGonagall’s gasp and lost Draco’s attention for one second as the male glanced down. The sound that came next tore Harry’s heart from his chest. He didn’t care that he was getting in the way. The wounded, terrified cry that came out of his love had him shoving the professor out of the way and grabbing Draco’s face and pulling it around. “No, Draco, don’t look at it. Just look at me. I love you. I have for a long time. Just look at me. I don’t care. You’re alive and that’s all that matters. You hear me, prat?” 

Tears fell from Draco’s eyes, but he stared into Harry’s, giving him a small nod as he shook. Harry ran his thumbs under Draco’s eyes, smiling at him. Willing him to believe every word he spoke. 

Finally, Draco managed to croak, “I love you too, you irritating git.” 

Harry kept hold of Draco’s face, his smile increasing for a moment before Madame Pomfrey said, “OK, this may hurt a bit.”

Draco whimpered, and Harry leaned in to kiss him. “I’m right here, I wish I could take it from you.” 

Draco rested his forehead against Harry’s, “You’ve done enough, it’s time for me to take my lumps.” 

Draco’s scream echoed in the room as blinding white light flared once, then twice and finally a third time before disappearing. Harry blinked, trying to clear his vision as he felt Draco go limp. He held him steady, and as the world came back into focus, he saw that Draco’s arm was whole and lying limp on the bloody bandages. He looked up at Madame Pomfrey who was sagging slightly. “Is it better?” He asked.

She looked over at him, “I’ve done as much as I can, how strong it gets depends on him. He will have to relearn how to use it.” 

Harry looked at McGonagall, who had come around the bed to support Madame Pomfrey. She smiled at him, “You can take Mr. Malfoy home, Mr. Potter. I will let the nurses know. Make him use that hand. Force him to use it. The next few weeks will tell whether or not he regains the use of it.”

Harry nodded, then looked back at Draco. There was a fine sheen of sweat that coated the young man’s face and Harry reached for a towel to wipe it away. “When will he wake up?” 

Madame Pomfrey shrugged, “It’s up to him.”

Harry sighed, and sat in the chair. “We’ve been through this already.” 

McGonagall snorted, “Since when are you so easily defeated, Mr. Potter?”

Harry looked up at her, a slow wicked grin appearing on his face. “I’m not.”


	9. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings Draco home to Grimmauld place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets a bit saucy at the end. Not smut... not yet. But if you’re not into it, don’t read further. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place slid into view and Harry helped the weak and shivering Draco toward the front door. “Almost home.” Harry said softly, his arm tight around Draco’s waist. 

“This… I know this place.” Draco’s voice was weak and trembling.

Harry grunted, “I’m not surprised since your mother was born here.” 

Draco whined, but didn’t say anything as they reached the front door. It opened and they entered, Harry getting a bit of surprise. The house was clean, cleaner than he had ever seen it. He helped Draco toward the stairs, calling for Kreacher. 

The house elf appeared. “Yes, Master.” He said, bowing low, before looking up at Draco. “You brought young Draco home to Kreacher?”

Harry grinned, “Yes, and he will need lots of help in the next weeks. Prepare a room for him, across from mine.”

Kreacher disappeared and Harry began helping Draco up the stairs, one at a time. “Come on, Drac. I know it’s hard, but it’s just a little further and then you can sleep.”

Draco took another step, his legs shaking, then another, determination etched in his pale sunken features.

They finally reached the landing, and Draco sagged against him. Harry just bent and picked him up, bridal style and walked forward. “Remind me to do this again when you’re feeling better, eh?” He said, trying to be cheerful.

Draco rested his head against Harry’s shoulder, “Not likely, Potter.”

Harry smiled, but said nothing, coming to a door across from his own. Kreacher opened the door and Harry felt the warm air flow out. A fire had been lit, and the bed turned down. “Thank you, Kreacher.”

“Is the young Master Draco, alright?” Kreacher asked, moving to help Harry place Draco on the bed. 

“He’s weak and recovering from massive injuries. I’ve brought him home to recover.” Harry said, kneeling to remove Draco’s shoes. 

Kreacher hopped on the bed to support Draco, who was swaying with fatigue. “Kreacher knows the wash to help, Kreacher will help Master Draco get strong and healthy.”

Harry looked up to see that Draco hadn’t head this, his eyes were closed and he was sagging heavily against the house elf. 

“Thanks, Kreacher. Would you remove Master Draco’s clothing, please?” Harry set the shoes behind him next to the night table. 

He didn’t hear the assent only heard the snap of fingers and turned around to find a very naked Draco before him. Harry couldn’t help but give him the once over, noting the hollows in his abdomen and prominent bones. He made a soft noise of distress. How long had Draco been like this? It was one thing for him to show up at school needing to gain a stone or two, it was another for someone with Draco’s affluence to look this way. 

He moved Draco onto the warm sheets and pulled the covers over him. “Will you please watch over him? I need to take a shower.” Harry said, feeling the scum of last few.. what was it? Days? 

Kreacher sat on the foot of the bed. “Kreacher will watch Master Draco. Master must get himself clean.” 

Harry nodded and took one last look at Draco before leaving the room, closing the door with a soft snap.

He returned an hour later, dressed in flannel pajamas, his hair wet. Kreacher still sat on the foot of the bed, but Draco had turned onto his side and scooped into the middle of the bed. Kreacher turned to look at Harry. “Master Draco says to tell you to get sleep too.” 

Harry chuckled, “I will. Kreacher, could I have a bedtime snack?”

Kreacher was up and hopping down off the bed. “Yes, Master. Let Kreacher go get it for you.” The house elf disappeared, and Harry had to wonder at the transformation of the normally sullen house-elf. He shook his head, deciding to figure it out later.

He pulled the covers up more securely around Draco’s thin shoulders before moving over to sit in the armchair that was next to the fire. He settled there and within moments Kreacher was back with a laden tray. Harry looked at the array of food and then at Kreacher, “Kreacher, I can’t eat all of this.” 

Kreacher shrugged, “Master will eat what he wants and then Kreacher will take the tray away.” 

Harry made a face, then looked over at Draco. “He’s the one who needs fattening up.” 

Kreacher nodded sagely, “I will get Master Draco the health filled potions to help him eat. Much too skinny. Nothing but bones.” 

Harry nodded, as he picked up a sandwich. He ate it, watching as Kreacher went around the room and put out the candles. Soon, Harry was sitting in relative darkness. The only light came from the cheery fire. Harry continued to eat until he was full, drinking a cup of warmed spiced milk that had him drowsy. He heaved a sigh and stood up, “Thank you, Kreacher. That will be all for tonight. I’m going to stay here so if Draco needs me, I am near by.” 

Kreacher nodded and disappeared with the tray. Harry looked over at the too narrow body in the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and took his feet out of his slippers. He slid under the covers and moved into the center of the bed. Draco shivered for a moment, but then he turned over awkwardly to wrap around Harry. 

He didn’t wake, just snuggled against the warmth, making a noise of utter contentment. Harry smiled, “I feel exactly the same way, Drac.” He closed his eyes and sleep soon claimed him. 

When Harry woke, Draco had turned away from him, and was curled into a ball. Harry frowned, rolling to slip his own arm around the Slytherin. Draco flinched and Harry pulled away. “Draco?”

Draco turned to look at him for a moment before rolling back to stare at the wall. “Go away, Potter.”

Harry’s frown deepened. “What? What’s the matter? Are you in pain?”

Draco shook his head, so Harry went to try to cuddle with the male again but Draco weakly shoved him away. 

“What is wrong with you?” Harry asked, hurt filling his voice as he sat up. 

Draco curled into a tighter ball. “You shouldn’t be here with me.” He said, almost so quietly Harry didn’t hear him. 

“And why do you think that?” Harry asked, getting annoyed. 

Draco shrugged, but said nothing. Harry snorted, “Just because you need a bit of healing and some extra help, doesn’t mean I shouldn’t be here. In fact, it means the exact opposite.”

Draco turned his head toward the pillow so his next words were muffled, “Not whole.” Was all Harry heard. 

“Malfoy, you prat, you survived being crushed by a large section of Hogwarts castle. You’re damned lucky...I’m damned lucky you’re still alive. So quit, will ya?” Harry moved closer to Draco who had relaxed slightly, and was at least listening. 

At the end of Harry’s tirade, Draco turned to look at him. “Why’d you pull me out?” He asked, his eyes searching Harry’s.

“Because you big goon, I’m in love with you, or had that little thing escaped your memory?” Harry said crossly. 

Draco rolled onto his back, “Are you? Are you really, Harry? I don’t think I could handle it if you were playing some game.” 

Harry looked down at him. “Draco Lucius Malfoy, there have been altogether too many game played on both of us. Do you really think that I would be so low?” 

Draco pushed himself up with his good arm, “Gods… no… Damn it, I’m sorry.” He said, trying to get his almost useless arm to move so he could get to Harry. 

Harry took matters into his own hands. He wrapped his arms around Draco and pulled him over then lay back against the pillows. “You’re an idiot, Malfoy.” 

Draco nuzzled into his neck. “I wasn’t thinking. I’m sorry, Harry.” His good hand was gripping the front of Harry’s pajamas. 

Harry heaved a deep sigh. “It’s alright. We’ve both been through too much to let something trivial get in the way.”

Draco released the front of Harry’s pajamas to reach up and pull his face around. Silver met green for a moment before Draco pulled Harry in for a kiss. Too quickly it became heated, Draco’s tongue demanding and receiving entrance to Harry’s mouth. Their breathing changed, becoming heavy and wanton as Harry responded.

Harry broke the kiss a few moments later, when Draco’s hand moved from his cheek down his chest to dumber with the covers. “No, Draco.” He said softly, looking into the desire filled eyes. “Not now, not like this. I want you healthy, and strong. I don’t want you to hurt or run out of energy.” He kissed him intermittently as he spoke, his voice tender and reassuring. 

Draco whined, closing his eyes and shuddering. Harry kissed him once more, deeply and with a bit of the heat from before. “Don’t think I don’t want you, because there’s a situation down south that wants desperately to meet you.” 

Draco opened his eyes, and snorted. “Situation? Really, Potter?”

Harry grinned, and captured Draco’s hand. He shoved it under the covers and placed it on his very hard and erect length. “Yes, god damn that was a mistake.” Harry moaned, closing his eyes as Draco’s fingers closed around it. 

Draco grinned, “Very impressive, Potter.”

Harry opened his lids to gaze heatedly at Draco, “It’s all yours, baby.”

Draco flushed crimson and removed his hand. Harry laughed and pulled him close, kissing his hot cheeks and then lips. “I love you, Malfoy.”

“I love you too, Potter.”


	10. Petulance and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco comes to terms with his new situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha over 3k in this chapter. Good gravy. XD 
> 
> Comments welcome.

Draco lay in the darkness, the solid presence of Harry against him. The fire had died down, so they were cloaked in darkness, but Draco didn’t have to see him to know exactly what he looked like. The tanned, healthy skin, the way the dark lashes stood out against his cheeks. The way his hair fell, just so, over his forehead. 

His glasses were on the night table, and Draco wondered how he would look in gold rimmed glasses. Harry had always dressed very casual, though his clothing always had the new feel about them when he arrived at school every year. Draco had heard rumors that he had been abused my his Aunt and Uncle, forced to work as a servant, and never getting enough food at home. He always showed up to school looking a bit gray and hollow, but those qualities never lasted long. 

Draco’s stomach growled, and he quietly pushed himself away from the warm, safe, very real body. He wasn’t sure what he should believe. They had been enemies… even though Draco himself had not really meant the things he had said and done. He glanced back at the dark shape. Maybe he only reacted to me. 

Maneuvering his legs off the bed, Draco sat up. He waited for the lightheadedness to pass, then carefully stood, his good hand pressed into the bed. His want arm hung limply at his side, a useless piece of flesh. When he was standing, he picked his right hand up, cradling it in his left as he shuffled to the door. He had to pee and wasn’t sure which of the doors leading out of the room was the one to the water closet. 

His first guess was correct and he closed the door silently, shivering as the cold air his his bare skin. He made a disgusted face, “He could have atleast gotten me clothes.” He then shivered again from the memory of his naked skin pressed against the flannel of Harry’s pajamas. He sighed, a small smile playing on his lips. If Harry wanted him naked, who was he to complain. 

He relieved himself before he couldn’t, then let the cold of the room cool the flames of his desire. He started to go back into the bedroom, then called. “Kreacher?”

The crack of the house elf made him glad he had called him in here rather than in the other room, waking Harry. 

“Yes, Master Draco?” Kreacher said, peering up at him from his wrinkled face. 

“I need you to go to Hogwarts and collect the things from my room. Then I need you to bring them here.” Draco said, then he added. “If you can get Master Harry’s things also, that would be helpful.”

Kreacher nodded, “Kreacher goes to do what Master Draco wants.” The elf hesitated, then asked. “Does Master Draco wants to eat something before Kreacher goes?”

Draco started to say no, but his stomach growled. He sighed, “A light meal, Kreacher. Toast… perhaps a poached egg and warm milk.”

Kreacher snapped his fingers and the requested meal appeared on a tray. The bathroom door opened, and the tray floated over to the armchair next to the fire that flared back to life. Draco followed, glancing at Harry who was now sprawled face down in the bed, arms and legs outflung. Draco shook his head, but smiled as he went to sit near the heat. The next thing he knew there was a rather beat up fleece robe hovering next to his chair. He looked at it, reaching out to finger the cuff of the sleeve. “This is his?” He asked Kreacher who was standing at his elbow. 

Kreacher nodded, “Master Draco should cover himself. It is cold, and Kreacher wouldn’t want Master Draco to catch cold.”

Draco looked over at Harry, then back to the robe. He stood and the robe wrapped around him, sliding up his limp arm first. Draco was suddenly surrounded by the scent of Harry, broom polish, sunny days and musk. It relaxed him even more than the warm fabric did. He sat back down as the sash tied itself snugly around his waist. 

The food was still waiting and Kreacher didn’t seem to be inclined to to go anywhere until he had eaten. So he reached for a knife to butter his toast and then stopped, frowning. He looked down at the hand in his lap and tried to move it. The fingers twitched but the hand stayed face up in his lap. 

Immediately annoyed, his appetite was suddenly gone. He dropped the knife and then winced at the clatter. He glanced over at Harry who had lifted his head and was blinking sleepily in his direction. “Go back to sleep, Potter.”

Harry pushed over and sat up, reaching for his glasses. “What are you doing?” He asked, putting them on and climbing out of bed. 

“Nosy prat aren’t you.” Draco replied, his irritation flowing straight to the first available target. 

Harry ignored it and walked over, “You look damned sexy in my robe.” He said, sleep still slurring his words. 

“Knock that off, I am useless, so you might as well get used to never being able to have sex at all.” The words were petulant and sullen as Draco leaned back in the chair to stare into the fire. 

Harry was quiet for such a long time, Draco looked over at him. He stood, his jaw set, the muscles jumping along its ridge. “Draco…” Harry started, the tone both understanding and irritated at the same time. “I know I need to get used to your bipolar mood swings, but you’re not useless. What’s got you going?”

Draco glared at him, “Isn’t it obvious?” He waved his good hand at the plate.

Harry sighed, and moved closer. “Draco, you are literally two days out of almost being killed…” He stopped, and Draco saw something flicker behind Harry’s eyes. “Did your father expect that much out of you?” He paused but when Draco didn’t answer, he went on. “Fuck him. I don’t. What I expect is for it to take a while… to frustrate the hell out of both of us. I will tell you this though, I will celebrate each moment I get with you, each minute is a victory for both of us and I don’t care if your hand ever works quite right, you’re perfect and I dare you to say otherwise.”

Draco stared at him, the question about his father had rankled him, but Harry’s next works washed that all away. “Damn noble of you Gryffindor.” He closed his eyes, breathing deeply. “No… don’t reply to that. You don’t deserve it.” He opened his eyes and looked up at Harry. “I don’t know how… I’m so used to being a nasty, smaller version of my father and to answer your question, because you of all people deserve to know…” His eyes burned, and he swallowed. “Yes, and when I didn’t perform exactly to his standards, I… was punished.” 

Harry growled, “Nasty git.” He knelt next to the chair. “I’ll help you, Draco. I’m sure I don’t know how to act in your society either. This whole thing… you and me… will be an uphill battle for both of us. Just promise me something…”

Draco met his gaze, habitual distrust in his eyes. “Promise what?”

Harry smiled, “It won’t hurt, I swear. Just promise me, you won’t give up on me, or on yourself.”

Draco considered the words for a moment, then nodded slowly. “I promise to try.” 

Harry seemed satisfied with his half promise, and Draco relaxed. It had been his experience that promising things got him into trouble. “Harry?”

“Hmm?” Harry said, having risen to his feet to cross to the other chair. 

“Um, before you sit… could you...damn it…” He blinked back frustrated tears. “Could you help me?” 

Harry gave him a brilliant smile. “All you ever have to do is ask. I love you.” He came close again, picked up the knife and spread the butter on the warm toast. “Gotta love house elf magic huh? Never get a cold meal.” 

Draco snorted, but nodded. Harry looked at the eggs. “You eat this how? I mean I would just pile the eggs on the toast and go to town…”

Draco was startled enough by the question to chuckle. He met the green gaze, “Depends. Currently, my stomach is gnawing my backbone so I don't’ care.”

Harry looked as if he wanted to say something but quickly cut the egg in half and piled it on the toast. He set it on the edge of the plate before preparing the second half. Both were laid where it would be easy for Draco to pick up. Draco melted a bit, but said nothing as picked up the triangle and took an enormous bite, leaning over the plate. 

Harry looked at Kreacher, “Pot of tea?”

Kreacher sapped his fingers and a pot, sugar and milk pitcher appeared on the table with two mugs. “Thank you.” 

Kreacher looked from one to the other, “Kreacher goes to do Master Draco’s bidding. Do the Masters need anything before Kreacher leaves?” 

Harry looked surprised, but Draco who had already finished the first piece of toast and was on his second, swallowed and hastily asked. “Another egg and toast?”

Kreacher beamed, which surprised both wizards. “Of course, Master Draco. Kreacher will put meat on Master’s bones.”

Draco flushed, but the addition of the new egg and toast was immediate and Kreacher then left on his errands. 

“Where’d you send him?” Harry asked, getting out of his chair to come fix Draco’s plate once more. 

“To get our stuff from school. I can’t live in your robe.” Draco replied, color tinting his cheeks.

Harry grinned, “And here I was enjoying seeing you that way.”

Draco felt the heat on his face increase, but he only picked up the food and began to eat again. Harry watched him for a minute before he leaned forward and poured himself a cup of tea. Two sugars and milk. Draco vowed to remember that. They were silent for a few minutes while Harry watched him eat.

“Drac? How’d you get so damn skinny?” Harry was looking into his mug, slowly swirling the liquid. 

“I don’t eat when I am stressed or upset.” 

Harry nodded, “I kind of figured. Well, I hope you won’t feel that way here.”

Draco leaned back, “Cup of tea, Harry? Please?”

Harry immediately leaned forward, pouring the tea. “How do you take yours?”

Draco started to say black, but that was how he had been expected to take it at home. “One sugar and about half the milk you put in yours.” He enjoyed being able to have things he wanted, without having to sneak them. Gloom descended a moment later. He was going to have to hide his feelings about Harry.

Harry looked up and saw the shadow creep into Draco’s eyes. “Oy. Malfoy.” Draco looked up. “What’s the matter?”

Draco looked away into the fire. “Nothing.”

Harry gave him a derisive snort. “Bullshit. Tell me.”

Draco glanced over at him, his gaze moving over the males face. “I just realized something is all. It’s no matter, I have you here don’t I? I should be happy with that.”

Harry frowned, “What are you prattling about? Of course you have me here, and there and everywhere.”

Draco turned to look at him, “You can’t be serious.”

“Why wouldn’t I be. I’m proud to have you as a boyfriend, lover, whatever you want to call it.” Harry grinned at him.

Draco ignored the titles for the moment, though each one shot a little thrill through him. “But… I’m… I mean I was…”

Harry cut him off. “Draco, I’m not gonna hide you away like a dirty little secret. I love you, and if people can’t handle it… tough.”

The warmth that filled Draco in that moment had him questioning everything he had experienced in his entire life. He quietly finished his meal, smiling at Harry from time to time. Harry returning the smiles, and sipping his tea. When he had finally finished the second egg and toast he sat back up, picking up the tea and taking a sip. It was perfect, lightly sweet and creamy. He sighed, closing his eyes. 

“Do you think it would be ok to have some visitors in the next few days?” Harry asked, setting his mug on the table.

Draco felt his food beginning to churn in his stomach. “Um… I guess so, this is your house.”

“Ours…” Harry corrected him. “It’s ours… if you want to stay.”

The food stopped churning, but his heart quickened. “You mean that? I don’t want to go back to the manor, yet…  _ he _ was there. I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to go home without being sick.”

Harry made a face, “Then don’t… except to get your stuff.”

Draco shook his head, “I’d rather have new things. Things without nasty memories.”

“That’s fine too.” He looked around the room. “This will be your room… for now.” His green eyes seemed to fill Draco’’s vision. “Mine’s across the way.”

Draco swallowed, “Alright, if you want it that way.”

Harry grinned, “It’s gotta be that way for a bit, Drac. I’m not gonna be able to keep my hands… or lips to myself if I share a bed with you. And you need to heal and rest a bit. Then… well, I can either move in here, or you in with me and we can make a study or something out of whatever room we don’t pick.”

Draco’s toes curled and he felt himself reacting to those words and shifted in the chair. Harry’s grin widened, “I see you would have the same problem.”

Draco glared at him, “Yes, damn it. I can’t help it… I’ve wanted this for so long.” He closed his mouth with a snap, blushing. 

Harry tilted his head, “How long? I mean I told you when I stopped hating you. It was damn disconcerting too. I’d want to get mad at you, and then…” He shook his head, a soft smile tugging the corners of his mouth. “Well, I’d start imagining doing other things to and with you and well… the mad would go away.”

Draco could not believe his ears, “I still… I…” he stopped, then quietly continued. “Third year. After the mudbl...Hermoine punched me in the nose. Something about the look on your face that day… it wouldn’t leave me.” He smiled wickedly, “The house elves had to replace pillows several times because I destroyed them I was so angry about it.” 

Harry’s smile faded slightly, “You didn’t want to…”

Draco shook his head. “NO!” He sat up in the chair. “No, Harry, I did want to tell you and tell everyone. I destroyed the pillows because I knew I couldn’t. M’Father…” He shuddered.

“Well, he’s not here to hurt you now.” 

Draco relaxed, leaning back again. “Harry Potter, I want to tell the entire world that I am yours. Forever.”

Harry chuckled, “The whole world knows.”

Draco stared at him. “What?”

Harry blushed, “Well, you see, it was sort of noticed at the hospital that I didn’t leave you. And… Skeeter got a hold of the information.”

Draco groaned, “Awwww shit. She probably got it all wrong.”

Harry snickered, “Not all of it. Hang on.” He got up and walked out of the room. Draco watched the door waiting for him to come back.

He cleared his throat nervously, wondering what had been said. Probably that Draco had bewitched him. That he was a horrible match for the Hero… Before he could get too worked up Harry returned. “Damn, almost couldn’t find it. Kreacher has this place immaculate. Not sure what happened to him, he used to be quite the nasty fellow. Anyway, found this on the stack waiting to be fed to the fire.”

He opened the paper, and then gave Draco a stern look. “There is only one thing on this paper that is correct about us. OK? The rest is rubbish, and I plan on fixing it with every day that passes. You hear me?”

Draco frowned, his heart fluttering wildly in his chest. “Is it that bad?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t thinks so, but you tend to overreact so, I figured I better warn you.”

Draco snatched the paper and growled, “I do not over react.” 

He easily found what Harry was referring to. The banner was enormous. Draco quickly skimmed the rest of the article going pale before he was done. 

“See? I told you, utter rubbish, except for the headline.” Harry said, yanking the paper out of Draco’s fingers and tossing it on the fire. 

Draco watched the paper curl. “Harry…”

“Nope. Don’t. Draco, you aren’t and never were a Death Eater.” Harry said firmly.

Draco lifted his left arm, shaking the robe back to reveal the dark mark. It was no longer whole, the one thing that made Draco intensely happy. It was bisected by a long jagged scar. “What do you call this then?”

Harry walked over to grag his wrist. He pulled Draco’s arm flat, “And you wanted this did you?” Draco shook his head. “Exactly.” Harry looked down at it, and all the sudden he started laughing. 

Draco’s brows drew together in a frown. “What is so damned funny, Potter?”

Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled it forward, pushing the robe back again to reveal the mark. He took his index finger and traced the scar that cut the mark in half. Then lifted the same finger to his forehead. 

Draco went very still, looking back and forth at his forearm and to Harry’s forehead before a slow heated smile curved his lips. “Looks like I bear your mark now.” He said, slowly standing up. 

Harry turned and shoved the table over so he could pull Draco into his arms. “Guess you’re stuck with me.” 

“No other place than I’d rather be.” 

  
The room fell silent, but then there wasn’t a need for words


	11. Sharing and Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco decided Harry needs a new wardrobe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome

The days passed, some more eventfully than others. First, Kreacher had brought back everything from his rooms at Hogwarts, the things piling in the center of his suite like a small mountain. Harry’s stack was so much smaller that it actually made Draco angry. He had ranted for over an hour, pacing and gesticulating wildly as Harry had calmly put his things away in his room saying nothing. This had led to more yelling on Draco’s part, demanding to know the address of the Dursleys and Harry refusing. More yelling and Draco had stormed out across the hall to his own room slamming the door and locking himself in and Harry out.

He’d remained in there, putting his own things away and plotting. Harry had left him alone, which eventually made Draco feel guilty and he had emerged to find Harry waiting for him. 

The visitors had yet to materialize and Draco suspected that Harry had put them off for now, as Draco’s moods were so volatile. Every day, they exercised the weakened arm and hand. And every day the sessions ended in angry tears and insults thrown about. Some days, Harry would shout back and vent his own frustrations, but more often than not, he just took the verbal abuse until Draco realized what he was doing and stopped. Once Draco realized his own words, memories of his father would surface and Draco would either collapse right there in tears or he would run to his room and lock himself in for a time. 

He was always careful to eat something three times a day after Harry had produced a bottle of the most vile hunger stimulating syrup ever. It tasted so awful that he couldn’t understand how he could have been so ravenous after taking it. But, he guessed that that was the trick to it. As long as he ate something, Harry wouldn’t ask Kreacher to get the bottle and Draco began to put weight back on. 

About three weeks after he had arrived at Grimmauld place, Draco entered Harry’s room. “Potter? You in here?”

Harry stuck his head out of the bathroom, toothbrush still sticking from his mouth. Draco crossed the room, hi nervousness increasing with each step. “I want to take you shopping, Potter. And don’t argue. We can use your money of you insist, but we are  _ going _ to get you suitable clothing.”

Harry looked at him through the mirror, brushing his teeth. He finished a few minutes later, rinsing his mouth and grabbing a towel to wipe his face. He was clad only in a towel that hung low on his hips, and Draco resisted the urge to snatch it. He folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the door jamb waiting for Harry’s answer.

Harry turned to lean on the counter, “OK… I thought my clothes were fine.” 

Draco snorted, “You have no dinner attire, or business attire, nothing but jeans and ruddy tee-shirts and a few button downs. You need a much wider array of clothing. And things that suit your complexion and coloring. I couldn’t take you to dinner right now if I wanted to, unless we were going to eat at some nasty muggle fast food place.”

Harry grinned, “But I like muggle fast food.”

Draco sneered, “Of course you do. That’s because you don’t know what fine dining could be.” 

Harry frowned, “Do you have to be such a snob?”

“I am not…” he sighed and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “I want to take you out on a nice date, Harry. Can we please go shopping?” 

Harry pushed off the counter, “Sure. Let me get my inappropriate clothing on, and we can go.”

Draco was back before him in an instant, yanking the towel off. “If you must know, I would rather see you walk around like this all the time.” Harry made a grab for the towel but Draco vanished it with a smirk. “I’m also a jealous prig who doesn’t want to share what’s mine, so I want you clothed in things that won’t  chafe your skin, or mar it because of improper fabric or fit. Is that too much to ask?”

Harry had been red, glaring at him, but then he closed his eyes. “Could you have just said so? Instead of insulting me?”

Draco ran his fingers down Harry’s chest. “You know I don’t know how to. Harry, I want to give you the best of everything. I want you to be proud to be by my side, so I try to dress accordingly. Maybe its wrong to think like that.”

Harry place his hand over his. “No, I don’t suppose it is, but I don’t ask you to. I just want you to be yourself, and I guess you are being that. I just don’t want to have to change to suit you Draco.” 

Draco stepped closer, his lips hovering over Harry’s. “Baby, just try the clothing. If you really don’t like them or feel too uncomfortable… you can go back to your off the rack things.”

Harry pecked his lips, then growled and pulled Draco flush against him. They were only an inch or so apart in height, and it made all the difference since their bodies aligned perfectly. Harry’s mouth claimed his and the kiss was so heated Draco melted against the solid strength of his boyfriend. 

When Harry broke the kiss, Draco opened glazed eyes to look into emerald-green pools. Harry’s voice was thick with desire, “It’s a deal.” He said before making sure Draco was steady on his feet again and stepping away. 

Draco’s eyes automatically dropped to stare at the half hard, and considerable length that Harry had as the male turned and went to the closet. He reached down to adjust the uncomfortable stiffness in his own trousers before he went to sit on the bed. 

“Have you ever been to a tailor? No, who am I kidding. Madame Malkins is the only one. Well, wear comfortable boxers with a closure in front. You’ll be stripped down to them and your socks to be measured.” Draco said, picking at the edge of the sling he wore to keep his still weak arm up and out of the way.

Harry looked over his shoulder, “Really? In the store?”

Draco grinned, “Yeah, in the middle of the store, in front of everyone.”

Harry glared at him, “How am I supposed to know?” 

“You aren’t, but you’re supposed to trust me.”

Harry pulled his jeans on, and buttoned them. “I do, Drac. Just… what’s the point of going to a tailor when there are so many ready made things and I don’t have to wait.”

Draco sighed, “You’ll only have to wait for a few things. Like the formal dinner wear. Most of it will be brought out and reshaped to fit your measurements. Exactly. No pinching, or binding. No bunches of fabric to get caught or baggy things that hide your exquisite shape.”

Harry seemed to think this over for a moment. “Well, that sounds nice. I mean I spent years in my much larger cousin’s hand me downs. I felt like a human wearing bits of elephant skin it was so large half the time.”

Draco frowned darkly, not liking the reminder of how Harry had been treated all his life. “You really should let me…”

“No.” Harry said, having finished dressing, he moved to the bench at the end of the bed to pull his shoes on. Draco looked down at them, “Add shoes to the list. Those are fine for most things, but we need to increase the number of varieties that you have.” He chose his words with care, “You might find you like shoes that are made for your feet.”

Harry grinned, “I don’t doubt that. I hate blisters.”

  
Mollified, Draco rose, “Then let's go shopping.”


	12. Tangled threads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides he likes the new look, and Draco realizes that it all may end soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments welcome.

Harry came out of the tailor’s with a dazed look on his face as the porter carried the boxes and bags from the shop. Draco had taken charge the moment the arrived, grabbing one of the senior tailors and muttering something in the man’s ear while pressing a gold galleon in his hand. The man had nodded and wished them into a private room where Harry was indeed stripped down and measured  _ everywhere _ . The only thing that had kept him from turning scarlet and staying that way was the way Draco began ordering fabrics and styles. 

Harry let him go, not understanding half the words he used, but he was intensely fascinated with how Draco was. Confident, sexy as hell as he added items to the list, including two weeks work of silk boxers in various colors and patterns. Socks that were to be made of cashmere or silk. Under shirts and pajamas, a new robe and then there were the regular clothing. Eight shirts each of short and long sleeves, in both linen and damask cotton of various colors. Harry had had to endure the helpers holding up swatched next to his face as Draco ordered the colors. Pants, four Khaki and ten…  _ ten  _ in black and dark blue. 

After the list was placed, Draco has sat sipping an espresso, watching him as the tailor hemmed another pair of slacks. The smile that curved the Slytherin’s lips was devious, but it was the look in Draco’s eyes that had had Harry’s mouth drying and skin tightening. Draco had devoured him with only his eyes. Harry decided in that moment, if Draco was going to look at him like that when he wore tailored clothing, he would chuck out every stitch of ready mades as soon as they got home. 

The porter was paid to follow them to the cobbler and finally back to Grimmauld place, Kreacher taking charge of the purchases and disappearing upstairs with them. Harry self-consciously smoothed the front of the dark blue jumper Draco had insisted on him wearing out of the shop. He caught a glimpse of his figure in the mirror and stopped to look at the altogether foreign looking man standing there with his face. 

Draco had been right, he had to admit it. The clothing hugged his body properly, and the fine fabrics felt wonderful against his skin. It was going to take some getting used to, but he decided he liked the look, even with his messy hair. He wished he could get it to do something other than look like he rolled out of bed and only ran his fingers through it. Then he grinned, that’s exactly what he had done, but his grin disappeared, it always looked like that even when he tried. 

Draco had moved into the lounge, and was sitting on the couch with the days Daily Prophet spread on the coffee table in front of him. “Well, we can expect the Ministry to come for me soon.” He said, turning the page.

Harry entered the room. “What makes you think they will?”

Draco gave him a look before returning to the paper. “Harry, as much as you would like to think that this is over, I have the mark. I will have to answer for that.”

Harry sighed and sat next to him. “Well, I know Professor McGonagall will testify on your behalf, and Ron. Ginny and Hermoine also. And you know I’ll go down fighting for you.”

Draco closed his eyes. “And what happens when they sentence me to the Kiss? Will you try to fight the dementors?”

Harry grinned, “If it comes down to it.” He leaned in to kiss the Slytherin. “But that’s likely the only kind of kiss you’ll be getting.” 

Draco turned the page back to the previous page and pointed. Harry followed the finger and read the headline. ‘No Mercy for the Death Eaters” He continued to read seeing the list of the Death Eaters that had been tried so far and the sentences they received. Almost all of them had been sentenced to the Dementor's Kiss. Harry looked over at Draco, “You aren’t a real Death Eater though. Drac, you were forced to be.”

“They won’t see it that way, they will see my mark and that will be it.” Draco’s voice was hollow, “Better get used to it, Potter. My days… our days… are numbered.” With that the blond rose and walked out of the room. 

Harry sat for a moment, then he got up and went to the desk in the corner and pulled out five sheets of parchment. Each had exactly the same message. “Come for a visit tomorrow. We need a strategy. -H”

He went into the kitchen and found Kreacher humming as he polished a pot. Shaking his head at the strangeness of that Harry said. “I need these delivered quickly, Kreacher. There’s one for Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, Professor McGonagall, and Luna.” He stopped then added, “Deliver Ron’s with the message to share it with his brother and sister and take the other one to Neville. Give the ones who don’t know the address and then return with their answers. I can’t wait on owl post for this. It’s important.” 

Kreacher set the rag down and took the parchments and nodded before disapparating with a crack. Harry sighed looking up at the ceiling. He never wanted Sirius and Lupin back more than this moment. They would know what to do. 

 

Harry’s face hardened,  _ Draco will not get the Kiss. Not while I’m still alive. _

  
  
  
  



	13. Preparations and PT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To distract Draco from the worry’s of the tribunals, Harry comes up with a unique form of physical therapy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don’t want the smutty parts, here is the place to skip. Not too much in this chapter but the next will certainly be nothing but hard core eritoca. So if you prefer not to read that, skip them and rejoin the story in chapter fifteen <3
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome.

Draco sat on the edge of his bed, tears falling from his eyes. He’d known it wouldn’t last forever. This bliss. He’d known he would have to face the music of his actions at some point. He’d just not realized that it would be so soon. Harry and he had barely had any time together and there was still so much Draco wanted to experience with the Gryffindor. 

 

He took off his sling, angrily throwing it across the room. He looked at his arm, flexing the fingers. It was still so numb and weak. He couldn’t hang on to anything for very long before he dropped it. He stood up, walking over to the set of muggle hand weights that Harry had bought him with the sling. He picked the smallest and lightest one up and began a series of repetitions that were supposed to strengthen his muscles. He walked back to the bed and sat, moving the weight up and down, back and forth. 

 

He didn’t hear the door open, but he heard the soft click as the door closed. He looked up, his cheeks wet. He hurriedly wiped them and set the weight aside. “Yes, Harry?”

 

Harry said nothing, and Draco leaned back slightly at the hungry look in Harry’s eyes. “What are you about, Potter?” He managed before Harry reached him.

 

Harry yanked him up off the bed, pulling him into a kiss that had his knees buckling. His arms came up and closed around him, pulling Harry as close as he could, his tongue warring with Harry’s as the male ran his hands over his back. Draco moaned slightly, knowing they were reaching the point Harry always pulled away.

 

And Harry did break the kiss, but it was only so he could pull Draco’s shirt out of the waistband of his slacks. Harry ran his hands up under it as Draco closed his eyes in bliss. “So… this isn’t because I think I’m about to lose you.” Harry murmured, his teeth nipping at Draco’s neck, his hands hungrily moving over Draco’s skin. 

 

Draco inhaled a shuddering breath, his head falling back. The fingers of his good hand had gripped the back of Harry’s jumper, the other was resting comfortably on Harry’s hip. “Ngh…” Draco grunted, his eyes rolling back in his head as Harry’s tongue slid along his throat. 

 

Harry chuckled, “This… is physical therapy.” He said backing up a step to pull the shirt up and over Draco’s head. 

 

He staggered a bit, his legs wobbly. “What?” He said as Harry tossed the jumper onto the bench at the foot of the bed. 

 

“Physical therapy.” Harry grinned. “You can’t use your good hand. Take my shirt off.” 

 

Draco frowned, looking at the offending arm. Harry waited, though he wasn’t still. His hands wandered over his own body, drawing Draco’s attention. “I’m all yours, but you have to unwrap me.”

 

Draco started to get angry, but Harry didn’t let the emotion take root. He was back in front of him, his tongue delving into his mouth, his hand cupping his face as he kissed him. “Don’t get mad, Drac. I want you. And I know you want me. But you have to want me enough to make your hand work. I believe you do. I believe in you.”

 

Draco swallowed, reaching carefully with his weaker limb, flexing his fingers a little before he gripped the edge of Harry’s shirt. He pulled upward, as Harry softly encouraged him, the males hand moving across his chest. Just as Draco was sure his arm would give out, Harry bent and backed out of his shirt, leaving it hanging in Draco’s hand.

 

He stood up, grinning before he moved close to Draco and leaned in to whisper. “Drop the shirt and touch me.” 

 

Draco whimpered, but he did what Harry asked. Dropping the fabric, he forced his hand up and placed it on Harry’s chest. Harry hissed with pleasure, but Draco whined. “I can’t feel you.” 

 

Harry took his hand and lifted it to his mouth. One by one, Harry put each finger into his mouth. At first all Draco could sense was warmth, then slowly, he began to feel Harry’s tongue moving against his skin as he sucked each finger. The rush of sensation went straight below his belt and he felt his cock jump in his slacks. “Oh… damn… that..”

 

Harry released the last finger with a pop. “Feel good?” Harry asked, as Draco nodded. Harry placed his hand back on his chest. “Try again.”

 

Draco slowly moved his fingers over the tanned skin, noting the contrast of his pale complexion compared to that broad firm expanse. He was suddenly aware of the texture he was feeling. His expression shifted into one of excitement. “I… I can feel you.” 

 

“Good, and oh baby, I can certainly feel you.” Harry replied, capturing Draco’s wrist and moving it lower. “There’s something else that really wants to feel your touch, Draco.” 

 

Draco felt himself go hot all over as Harry placed his hand directly on his cock. Draco whined, feeling the rigid shaft beneath the trousers that fit so perfectly on Harry’s form. He tried to caress the hardness he felt, tried desperately to feel more than the sensations of the fabrics on his fingertips. Frustration began to build again, but Harry was right there. “No baby, we have all night. There’s no rush.” The kiss was sweet and tender and Draco relaxed once more. 

 

Draco concentrated on lifting his hand to Harry’s belt, the leather fine and supple. He backed away a bit so he could look at the way it was buckled, trying to keep his eyes on what he was doing rather than the large bulge in the front of Harry’s slacks. He reached around with his good hand, and supported his weak one, looking up at Harry who only smiled. 

 

Draco carefully slid the leather from its place, then gripped it and tried to pull it over to release prong from the hole. After a minute of effort, Harry took the leather and silently removed it. Draco bit his lip, “Thank you.” He said softly.

 

Harry kissed him, “Damn belt was being difficult.” He said using his teeth to tug at Draco’s lower lip. Draco moaned softly, and with even more determination began to fumble with the button. His fine motor skills had suffered greatly in the accident and it was a full three minutes before Harry took pity on him. “That’s enough of a finger work out.” He said with a smile as he unbuttoned the button and then put Draco’s hand on the waistband of the slacks. “The rest is up to you.”

 

Draco pulled and the zipper opened, and he was able to push the fabric over Harry’s hips. Soon they were puddled at Harry’s feet and Draco was running his fingers against the silk covered hardness in front of him. “Gods, I can’t stand it anymore. Harry take the fucking boxers off. I am tired of playing this game.” His voice was petulant and irritated but the whine that followed was pure desire. 

 

Harry tilted his head, then backed away a couple steps, hooking his thumbs in the waist of the boxers. Draco was sure he was drooling as Harry slowly pulled them down and off. Draco brought his good hand around and began undoing his own belt, but Harry made a taking sound. “Your other hand please, Draco.” 

 

Draco started to get angry, but Harry distracted him by drawing his attention to what awaited him. Harry took his own cock in his hand and slowly stroked it. Draco swallowed and immediately brought his other hand around to work on the belt. Harry didn’t say anything if the two hands worked together, so Draco had his own belt and pants undone in short order. 

 

Was it really going to happen tonight? Draco was terrified that Harry would stop, but Harry did no such thing as Draco’s slacks and underwear hit the floor. “Fuck Draco, you’re beautiful.” Harry’s husky voice made Draco shiver. 

 

“Look who's talking.” Draco said, crossing the space and deliberately using his bad hand closed gentle fingers around the hard shaft before him. Harry sighed and groaned with pleasure.

 

His eyes closed, and his head tilted back slightly, “I’ve dreamed about your touch, what it would be like. So often.” His hips bucked against the slow stroking. “But I gotta tell you, Malfoy. My dreams didn’t even come close.”

 

Draco smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, guiding it to his engorged length. Draco hissed with pleasure as Harry’s fingers closed around him. His hand stilling in its action as his entire body shivered with delight. “Oh gods…” 

  
Harry hummed happily, “I know exactly what you mean.” 


	14. First time and first times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco’s first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the summary implies this is the first time Harry and Draco have sex. This chapter is pretty much pure erotica, so if you’re not into that, skip in and rejoin in the following chapter. <3
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome.

Harry didn’t know where his patience was coming from. Draco’s touch was driving him crazy, but he managed to make the blond work his weak arm good before they were both naked. 

His eyes were rolling into the back of his head as Draco’s long elegant fingers wrapped around his cock and began stroking. His balls were immediately drawn up and Harry knew it wouldn’t take him long to reach a climax. He distracted himself by giving Draco the same treatment, noting how vocal the male was. The soft whimpers and moans heated Harry’s blood even more, and he could feel the pulse in his cock.

He began pushing Draco backwards toward the bed, “I’m going to fuck you senseless, baby.” He murmured as Draco reached the edge of the bed. Harry leaned in to kiss his neck, nipping the sensitive flesh before swirling his tongue along the pulsing artery. Draco’s head fell back as he moaned before collapsing weakly onto the coverlet. 

Harry couldn’t help his own soft groan as Draco’s hands moved along his sides. Even the weakened one had purpose as it moved along Harry’s skin. “I love you, Potter.” Draco murmured, his voice thick with suppressed emotion.

Harry looked down at him, catching his chin and forcing Draco to look up at him. There were tears there, turning Draco’s eyes to silver pools. He bent, “I love you too, Malfoy.” He claimed Draco’s lips, savoring the sweet spice that was uniquely Draco’s. He pushed and Draco scrambled back onto the bed, trying to remain connected to Harry, but whimpering when his movements broke the kiss. Harry chuckled, following, climbing on the bed so he straddled the taller man. Draco’s lips found his once more and the war of tongues commenced again, the kisses deepening until they were breathing the same breath. 

Harry was certain they would completely merge, and slid an arm under Draco, laying flush against his love as they drowned in each other. Their hands moved, touching and sampling, kneading and gripping as the heat of their desire flared to an inferno that could not be stopped. Draco brought one leg up to curve over Harry’s, bringing their pelvises into alignment so that their erections moved against one another as the blond writhed under him.

They were both peaking moments later, their cocks throbbing in tandem as they released. Harry was again sucked in by the sounds Draco made. Deep whines and mewls of pleasure. He grinned, loving the sounds he elicited from the male. It was such a difference from the normally quiet man. He kissed Draco deeply, then lifted his torso up slightly, looking over at his discarded clothing. “Accio wand.” He murmured, and his wand slid from the pile of clothing to fly to his hand. He waved it, feeling the slick mess disappear from between them. 

Draco was looking up at him through hooded lids, “Want more.” He whispered, his pale skin turning pink. Harry looked down, and then down further delighted that the blush traveled so far down Draco’s torso. “You can have as much as you want, Draco… I’m all yours.”

Draco whimpered, biting his lips and turning his head. Harry frowned, putting the wand aside to turn Draco’s face back toward him. “What’s wrong?” He asked, kissing both Draco’s cheeks, and then lips.

Tears leaked out of Draco’s eyes to slide back into his hair. “I’m scared.”

At first, Harry wasn’t sure what Draco meant, “Baby, I won’t hurt you.”

Draco shook his head, “No, Harry, it’s not that… it’s...I’m afraid we don’t have much time left.”

Harry closed his eyes, not daring to look into those frightened silver orbs. “No matter what, Draco, I won’t leave you.”

Draco’s sob was cut off, and Harry opened his eyes to see he was biting his lip. Draco shook all over for a moment, then he whispered. “No, I know you won’t, but I’m terrified… that I will be forced to leave you.”

Harry understood, he had seen the list and the overwhelming lack of mercy the tribunal was having on the former Death Eaters. He kissed Draco deeply, putting every ounce of his love and emotion into it before he murmured against Draco’s lips. “Let’s not think about it. I want to love you, I want to forget the world exists outside this room for a while. Draco… no matter what… I love you. I know the truth and I will go down fighting for you.”

Draco’s good arm came up to hold Harry tightly against him, he didn’t say anything else, but it was a long while before the shivering stopped. When it did, Harry began again, gently kissing his lover, moving along his jaw and down his throat. His lips tongue and teeth blazed a trail across the pale chest and down the still hollow abdomen. Draco started shivering again, but this time, the shivers were of delight and pleasure as Harry moved ever lower.

Silver met green for a moment as Harry reached his destination and hovered above it. The silver disappeared as Draco’s eyes rolled into the back of his head when Harry took him into his mouth and began to suck. Harry grinned, his mouth wrapped around the long, hard length. Draco was making those noises again, his fingers on the coverlet, grasping and releasing the fabric as his head turned from side to side in ecstasy. 

Harry released the engorged flesh with a pop and spread Draco’s legs, reaching for his wand again. Draco lay quietly, his breathing harsh and ragged, his eyes closed as Harry coated his hand in conjured lubricant. His eyes then flew open as Harry then teased the tight opening Draco had presented him. Draco’s fingers clenched on the covers gain, but he only met Harry’s eyes, trust and love radiating from them. Harry took his time, not sure how prepared either of them were for this. He suddenly wondered if Draco was a virgin. He couldn’t see a reason why he would be, but he also figured that Draco was thinking the same thing about him. He paused, his finger inserted in the hot, tightness, heat. “Draco?”

“Hmm?” The male sighed, his eyes closed.

“Um… You’ll tell me if I hurt you, right?” 

Draco opened his eye to look at Harry, he flushed and nodded. Harry bit his cheek, then said softly, “You are my first, Draco.”

Draco made a small noise and Harry met his eyes, and he saw the truth before Draco said quietly. “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you. I love you, Harry.” 

It hurt, that tiny admission that he was not Draco’s first. But he nodded, looking away before Draco could see it. He went back to what he was doing, tenderly and carefully increasing the number of fingers until he felt that Draco was prepared enough for his considerable girth. Draco had gone back to enjoying himself, the soft noises distracting Harry from the slight hurt he had felt minutes earlier. It didn’t matter, Draco was here with him now, wanted to be here, wanted to be loved by him. 

Harry moved to kneel between Draco’s legs, looking down at the flushed damp skin, Draco opened his eyes to look up at him, “Make love to me, Harry… Make love to me...I want to know what that feels like.”

Harry’s heart hammered in his chest, and he fell a bit more in love with Draco for revealing a bit more of himself. Harry leaned down, capturing Draco’s lips for a deep, long kiss. He then positioned himself, and pressed slowly into his lover. Draco moaned, his cock convulsing against his abdomen as he was taken. His legs wrapped around Harry's’ waist and he angled his pelvis upward to give Harry greater access. 

Harry bit his cheek again, the incredibly hot tight tunnel closed around him, and the muscular ring spammed as he pressed deeper. He closed his eyes, stopping as his pelvis came flush with Draco’s. Draco was quivering, soft pants of pleasure escaping as he tried to hold still. 

“Don’t… please Drac… do what you want to do.” Draco’s eyes opened and he gave Harry such a heated look, Harry’s own cock jumped within the depths of his lover. Draco moaned, his eyes rolling up for a moment before he forcefully pushed Harry with his good arm, rolling them over so that Draco sat impaled on Harry.

He looked down at Harry, his good hand splayed firmly on the center of Harry’s chest. He said nothing, but he began to move, his body undulating as he rocked and rode Harry’s harness. It was Harry’s turn to have his eyes seeking the back of his skull as pleasure like he had never experienced rolled though him. He grunted, his toes curling as Draco varied the pace, his own sounds of pleasure driving Harry even higher. 

“Fuck, Potter… Gods… Potter… love you…. Potter.” Draco breathed, moaned and sighed. Harry had always thought that speaking during sex would be awkward, but Draco’s words sounded like caresses and he knew he would always want Draco to talk dirty to him. 

He said nothing, only placing his hands on Draco’s hips, gripping them as his back arched up off the bed. He lifted his knees, digging his heels into the bed and pistoning up into Draco who made a small squawk of surprise that turned into loud moans of pleasure. Harry was drowning, his cock so swollen and hot he wondered if he would even be able to cum again, but suddenly he went white hot all over, bright sparks danced at the edges of his vision. Draco erupted, shooting jet after jet of molten heat across his chest. 

Harry felt like he would come apart as his own cock swelled, the head rubbing against the walls of Draco’s tight cavern and he shattered, the release sending him rigid, his muscles locking as wave after wave of his seed spilled into Draco. 

Draco was in the same state, his back arched, head back and mouth open as his loud cry of euphoria filled the room. 

Finally Draco collapsed, falling against Harry’s chest, his breathing ragged and Harry could feel the racing of his heart matching his own. They lay there for a while, catching their breath, before Draco nuzzled his nose against Harry’s jaw. “I love you.” He murmured hoarsely.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco, “I love you too.” 


	15. Sentiment and Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friends all gather at Grimmauld place, to form a united front in defense of Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story continues... Enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
> Comments welcome.

They had spent the rest of the night in the room, making love, talking, napping and even having a late supper by the fire. Draco was a surprisingly gentle lover, attentive and sweet, a departure from what Harry had thought he would be. They had shared more than their bodies though. The deep talks as they lay entwined in each other’s arms had given Harry more insight into his love than any number of days observing Draco had done.

He found out that while Harry had not been his first, the others Draco had been with had been nothing. Draco had had no emotional attachment to them at all. He had given into his body’s needs, while never forming attachments to his lovers. Harry wondered if this was because Draco had learned early in life that forming attachments wasn’t a good thing in the Malfoy household. It was in the way Draco spoke of it, the hollow detached tone of an abuse survivor. 

Harry learned so much about the way Lucius had treated Draco, like a pawn in a chess game, fully willing to sacrifice his son for his own delusions of grandeur. Harry hated Lucius more than he could say, holding Draco as he quietly wept in his arms. 

Finally, they had slept, a deep contented sleep that left them refreshed as they woke in the morning. Harry had had no qualms about giving into Draco for a bit of morning fun before they showered and dressed. 

Kreacher appeared as they were finishing dressing, announcing that the first of their guests had arrived and was waiting for them in the lounge. Draco gave Harry a look of terror that had him rushing over to comfort him, “Draco, it will be alright, these people are our friends.”

Draco had given him a look of disbelief, but nodded, going to the mirror to straighten his tie. He looked amazing in all black, but Harry knew the mood. Draco dressed starkly when he was nervous. The severity of his dress was an armor that helped Draco feel able to confront things. As Harry thought back to all the times he had confronted Draco in school, he could remember that many times, Draco was in nothing but black. The later years, black had become all he dressed in. Harry felt awful knowing what he did now, that Draco had spent much of those last years in school terrified to even come out of the house common rooms. 

Harry sighed, waiting for Draco to decide he was presentable, then took his hand, lifting it to his lips. Draco gave him a small tight smile, and they left the room, descending the stairs side by side. 

“Harry!” Molly Weasley rushed forward, hugging him tightly. She leaned back cupping his face, looking intently into it for a moment before smiling and nodding. Harry was used to this, Molly did it every time they met. Draco had released his hand and stepped aside, but Molly wasn’t done. She turned to look at Draco, “Draco…” she said, then made a distressed sound. “Hasn’t Harry been feeding you?” She asked, bustling forward in her brisk, motherly fashion to envelop a very surprised Draco in a warm hug. He stood stock still for a moment before lifting his good arm to gingerly pat her on the back. 

“Harry and Kreacher both feed me regularly.” He said, his voice quiet and unsteady.

Molly huffed, “Well, you need another few stones before I’ll be satisfied.” She left the room, and Arthur stepped forward, extending his hand to Draco. 

“Molly’s off to man the kitchens. If she and Kreacher aren’t fighting in a half an hour, I will be surprised.” 

Harry snickered, drawing Arthur’s attention. “You may get a surprise… Kreacher… he’s different. Look around.” Arthur did, then really looked before grunting with surprise. “Well now, that’s unexpected.” Arthur leveled Harry with a look, “George sends his regrets, we are to gather all information and pass it on though. He’s at the shop, working like a fiend.” Harry could tell he was worried about his son.

“It’s going to take a while, but tell him… on top of the information from today… that he was missed.” 

Arthur smiled, “I will, Harry.”

Harry moved over to put his arm around Draco’s waist. He could feel the small tremors moving through him, “Come on Drac, let’s go sit.” He said, ushering his lover toward the couch. 

They had just sat, when a rush of sound and a pop deposited Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna into the room. Ron and Hermione dusted off the floo powder, while Ginny and Luna grinned and rushed Harry. Draco made a small squeak pressing himself back on the couch as Ginny first then Luna hugged both of them. 

“Sorry we’re late,” Luna said in her dreamy voice. “Had a bit of a Nargle situation that needed taking care of at home.” 

Ginny looked at her wife with loving tolerance. “Well, it didn’t take long and were here now. Where’s mum?” She asked. 

“In the kitchen, where else. She has decided I don’t feed Draco enough.” Harry said, leaning back and wrapping his arm around Draco’s shoulders.

Ginny snorted. “Have you two come up for air long enough for food?”

Draco blushed crimson but Harry, used to Ginny’s teasing fired back. “Of course, how else would I get the stamina.”

Draco made a choking sound. Harry looked over at him. “Were you seriously afraid I wouldn’t claim you?”

Draco’s shoulder moved in an almost imperceptible shrug. Luna spoke. “Hello Mione, Ron.”

Hermione was looking at the couple on the couch, a thoughtful expression on her face. She looked over at Luna. “Hey Luna.” She returned to looking at Harry, who lifted his eyebrow. 

She suddenly broke into a wide smile. “You two make a striking couple. Like day and night or something.”

Ron groaned, “Really Mione? Is that what you say after being ignored for over a month?”

Hermione elbowed him, “Well, I can see that they needed the space. I was worried.”

Ron looked over at them, “Since last night when we got your letter Harry, I have had to listen to her whining and complaining that it was so vague and short and that you could have sent more…”

He grunted again as her elbow impacted his abdomen. “Well, it was short and cryptic. What’s up?”

Harry looked around, “We are still missing two. So, if you don’t mind Mione, we will wait for Neville and Professor McGonagall.”

The couple moved to claim the other couch, while Luna and Arthur took chairs and Ginny went off to the kitchen to help Molly. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door and Harry rose to go open it. 

“Neville!” Harry said, shaking Neville’s hand as he opened the door wider. “We’re all in the lounge. Go on in.” He said as Neville passed him.

“Thanks, but what’s going on? Your note was a bit… uninformative.” Neville said. 

Harry started to close the door when a gray tabby cat slunk though the closing door. Harry shook his head, turning to follow Neville and the cat down the hall. “I’ll explain everything. Come on, I made them all wait until you got here.” 

The cat transformed into the Professor a second later and she turned, “Potter, you certainly know how to leave things unsaid.” She then hugged him warmly before bustling into the lounge.

Harry entered the lounge a moment later where everyone was exchanging greetings before Neville sat on the floor across from Harry and Draco and McGonagall transfigured one of the cabinets into a overstuffed armchair. 

Harry resumed his seat next to Draco, noting his lover’s pale, tight face. He caught his chin, pulling it around so he could look into Draco’s eyes. “Relax. It’ll be alright.” 

Draco inhaled deeply, but made a soft whine. Harry leaned in and kissed him, “Have I hurt you yet?”

Draco shook his head, obviously trying to force himself to relax. Harry released him, turning to his friends. All of them were smiling. He rolled his eyes, “Alright, someone go get Molly and Ginny and we can begin.” 

Luna rose and left the room, moments later, the three of them were back. Molly looked at Harry, “What’s happened to him?” She asked as she conjured a chair next to her husband and sat. 

Harry shrugged, “When I brought Draco home, he was different. I don’t know what changed, but I’m not about to look a gift horse in the mouth.” He looked around the room. “You all been following the papers?” 

The grim faces that looked back at him gave him the answer. He reached over, taking Draco’s hand. “Everyone here knows that Draco turned his back on Voldemort. We were all there, witnesses to it. What you may not know, is that Draco fought beside me, defended me as I pursued Voldemort through the castle.” He ignored the flinches, but glanced over at Draco, when he felt the hand in his own twitch uncomfortably. “I’m sorry, love, but we have to take the fear out of that name. The more we say it, the less frightening it will become.”

Draco swallowed, but said nothing, only squeezing Harry’s hand. Harry turned back to the assembly. “The tribunal has begun, and they are pretty much throwing the book at everyone even associated with Voldemort and his lot. Draco’s name will eventually come up and well… I need people willing to stand up with me on his behalf.”

Neville cleared his throat. “I know first hand how hard it is to stand up for what you know is right. I was pretty damned impressed that Draco did what he did in front of the worst wizard of the century.” 

Luna nodded, “I’ve always thought Draco had good qualities, and if he loves Harry, I’ll stand.”

Around the room, everyone gave their assent. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. “Mr. Malfoy, you did do some things that you should have to answer for.”

Draco shuddered, but nodded. When he spoke, it was very quiet. “Yes, Professor, I know.”

“We know that Draco may have to serve a bit of time in Azkaban, but what I don’t want happening is the tribunal only seeing the bad things. I don’t want them judging Draco unfairly.” Harry’s voice cracked. Molly was up and sitting next to him on the couch.

“Draco deserves another chance at life, Harry.” Her arm was around his shoulders but her eyes were on Draco’s, “You do, young man. As a mother, I was very proud of you for doing what you did. It was perhaps harder to do what you did in front of everyone, than it would have been to run and hide.”

Draco’s breath hitched, and he gave her a watery smile. His voice trembled when he spoke, but it was full of gratitude. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.”

Molly flapped her hand at him, “No, Draco, you’re with Harry, which makes you family. Call me Molly.”

Draco’s eyes filled even more, spilling over as he nodded, too overcome to speak. 

They continued to strategize for another few hours before Kreacher appeared summoning them to tea. The kitchen was filled with chatter and laughter as the family sat down, eating and talking, including a very surprised and much relaxed Draco. 

After they had all left, Harry found Draco staring out the window. He approached quietly, his arms sliding around Draco’s torso. “Galleon for your thoughts.”

Draco snorted, looking down and over to where Harry’s cheek rested against his shoulder. “A galleon? My thoughts aren’t worth all that.”

Harry made a face, “They are to me.”

Draco reached up carefully with his weak arm, the feel of the cool fingers against his cheek had Harry moving around Draco to take the hand and begin massaging the fingers. Draco watched him for a moment, “I was just thinking that you have a wonderfully family, even though you’re not related to them. And my family… blood ties and all… were no such thing.”

Harry leaned in and kissed him. “Well, you have the same family now, Draco.”

Draco smiled, “It’s a wonderful feeling.”


End file.
